The broken
by kikkie
Summary: At 10 years old, Adrien was kidnapped and disappeared from the face of the earth. Three years later he was found next to dead bodies. Now, 16 years old, Adrien can finally start living a normal life. Only for his nightmares to return to him again, along with the powers and friends needed to fight them, and stop the people responsible for the kidnappings. Rated T for bloodyfighting.
1. Happy Birthday

Kikkie: This story takes place in a different settings. Instead of our happy colorful Miraculous story, this one is going to be dark and different. Dark as in children kidnapping, experimenting, volent fight, lemons and a lot of cursing. You have been warned.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

A large crowd of people cheered as a small pure blonde boy with green emerald blew air at his birthday cake, destroying the fire that stood on ten candles. Once the fire was gone, the small child claps his hands as his mother plants kisses on his head.

"Happy birthday Adrien." A beautiful woman with blonde hair as gold as the boy said.

"Is dad here!?" The Adrien asked. The woman smiles and nods her head.

"Yes, he had to leave the room for a sec to answer a phone call. He will be back in a few minutes." She said, the boy jumps down from his seat.

"I want him to be here when I cut the cake!" Adrien said. "I'll go get him!"

"Okay, he's in the bathroom." She says. "Ill entertain the guest until you get back." The small boy runs out the room and begins his search for his father. He passes many kids and laughing people on his way until he finds the males bathroom. Right in front of the door was his father, dressed in a white suite with a green shirt. Adrien smiles and hugs his father's leg. The older male looks down in disgust for a second before saying:

"I have to go, I will call you back later." He said before hanging up the phone. He then sticks his phone into his pocket and look down at the child.

"Shouldn't you be with your mother?" His father asked him, making the boy puff up his cheeks in anger.

"You promise no more business calls!" Adrien said to his father, making the older male smile.

"I apologies, I had an important call." The older male said, making the boy shake his head.

"No excuses!" Adrien said. "Your grounded mister Gab!"

"Gabriel Agresese, and I apologies. I will head over there right now." Gabriel tells his son, the small boy chuckled at his father comment before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the room his party was. As they walked, Gabriel began to feel annoyed by his surroundings.

"I do not understand why you like this place. Tricks-world, what a terrible name for a children area. And why does there have to be so many separate room for the children to play in?" Gabriel said as he looked into everyone room, each room was filled with games, food and just plain old fun stuff for kids to do.

"Ice cream!" Adrien shouted as he points to a machine that was making ice cream for children, he was about to run into the room but was stopped by his father.

"Cake first, then you can get your ice cream." His dad told him, the small boy nods his head. He then continues to walk towards the room his party was in.

"Were here!" Adrien shouted as he dragged his father to into the room his friends and family was. His mother walks over to his father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Everything alright?" She asked as her husband picks up their son.

"Yes, just some idiots don't know how to buy the right fabric." The old male said as he carries his son back into his seat. He then grabs the knife and hands it to his son while still holding his hand. He guides his son hand as the small boy begins to cut up slices for his guest.

After cake eating and playing with friends for hours, the Tricks-World was beginning to close. As they did, Gabriel and his wife begin to pick up Adrien gifts while saying bye to their friend. As they did this, Adrien sneaks out the room to get an ice cream cone from the machine shaped like a girl. Adrien pressed on the buttons on her chest, making what appeared to be her stomach open. Reviling an ice cream cone with a blue ice cream on top.

"COTTON CANDY READY TO BE SERVED!"

The machine spoke, Adrien reaches to grab the cone. When his hands wrapped around the waffle crusted gone, something metal grabbed onto his wrist. Adrien gasped before looking up at man in black glared down at the boy. Before Adrien could scream, the man pressed a napkin to the small blonde boy's face, forcing him to inhale a toxic fume that made the boy dizzy.

"Mommy..." Adrien moaned. "Da...dad...daddy.." He the small boy moans before closing his eyes and falling into the man in black arms

 _ **Kikkie: Another story about the awesome duo! I am so excited! Please review!**_


	2. Dr Phende

"DADDY!"

Adrien shouted on the top of his lungs. His eyes begin to scan the room in a frenzy before he realized he was not in the machine, but on his bed in his bedroom. The blonde male, no longer a boy but a teen now, was staring down at his blanket.

"Adrien?" A voice calls to him, he looks to his side and saw his father by the door of his bedroom. The young man sighed before throwing his head backwards. The lights come on in his room, brightening up the area so he couldn't fall asleep.

"Go away!" Adrien groaned.

"Well I am sorry I came running to you when you screamed for me." His father said as he walks over to his son bed. "Another nightmare?"

"Yea. This time it was at that place." Adrein said through his pillow.

"I will call your therapist in the morning." Gabriel tells his son, only for Adrien to groan in annoyance.

"I don't want to talk to Phende! I don't want to see him, he's useless!" Adrien shouted but his father ignored his protest. Adrien groans before he lifts his fist and begins to bang his big fluffy pillow.

(10 AM)

"Adrien, tell me your problems." A man in a white suite as the young man. Adrien was glaring daggers at the old man in front of him. Dr. Phende was Adrien therapist for the last two years. Adrien honestly disliked because all he ever did was tell Adrien that his problems was in his head and that he was sick.

"I have told you for the millionth time, I don't have a problem!" Adrien said. "The only problem that I have, that you two aren't seeing, is that I am stuck attach to the hip of my father's assistant!"

"Then what do you want?" Dr. Phende asked the young man.

"I want to go to school. PUBLIC school." Adrien said, making his father groan in annoyance.

"We have been through this; you can't go to public school in your condition!" Gabriel shouted.

"Why not!? My teachers say I am smart enough to handle school!"

"You are fine at your homeschool! Bedside's it would get in the way of your work!" Gabriel shouted at his son.

"Chloe does TWICE as much photo shoots as I do, and she still gets to go to school." Adrien said before standing up from the couch, he walks over to the large window in the office and sighed. He didn't feel like looking at his father or his therapist.

"I just want to be normal." Adrien said, Dr. Phende looks through his notes on Adrien.

"Adrien, how long has it been since we found you?" The therapist asked.

"Tomorrow it would be considered three years." Adrien responded.

"It has been three years since you were found with that girl. And since then you have been constantly haunted by nightmares, you barely eat, and you refuse to take the medicine I give you."

"Because your medicine makes me feel weak!" Adrien shouted. "And I don't want to remember what had happen during those years ago!"

"If you think hard enough and remember, then maybe we can find a way to help you." Gabriel said in worry. "Adrien, you were kept in some sort of…underground experiment lad of some sorts with other kids. You were one of the ONLY two kids to survive in that meat house!"

"I know!" Adrien shouted as he glared at his father. Dr. Phende looks through his folder and begins to read a police report done on Adrien.

" _Adrien Agreste, went missing at the age of 10 on his tenth birthday at Fun-Twist world_." Dr. Phende started. " **Went missing without a trace in to find you. Search Case was closed a year after failing to find and was presumed dead. On March 2014, a young man was found wandering the streets of Paris with blood and other bodily fluids on his chest, fingers, toes and on his back. A couple of cut marks were found on your arms, your neck and even some part of your gentiles. Skin pale, extremally dark rings under your eyes, a couple of finder nails and toe nails were missing, and you were dehydrated. With you was a young girl with blue hair that had also had same bruised and appearance to you. You and the girl were found wondering away from a large hole located off south of Paris, past the river banks, where 94 dead bodies, all children 9 to 13 years old, were found dead. All the bodies were stuffed in black bags and thrown into a pile** ** _._** "

Dr. Phende said before closing the file. Adrien was staring down at the ground, tears forming in his eyes as he remembers that day. Even though that day was blurry to Adrien, he still remembers the feeling of seeing sun light again after being stuck in somewhere that denied him that pleasure. He also remembers the girl's smile when the two escaped.

"Who was she?" Adrien asked himself.

"That's not important Adrien, what is important is that you tell us what happen to you." Dr. Phende said. "It is important that you remember so that we can find the people responsible and stop them before they hurt more children."

"I don't remember, and this trip was waste of time." Adrien said in anger and annoyance. His father stood up from his seat and adjusted his jacket.

"I apologies Dr. Phende, but Adrien doesn't seem like he wants to cooperate today. Come Adrien, you have a photoshoot in an hour." Gab said. "Thank you for your time."

"No problem!" Dr. Phende said. "And if Adrien ever as another breakdown, come straight to me. I am available anytime."

The older male grabs his son by the back of his neck and drags him out the room and into the elevator that was near the therapist office. Adrien sighed before pushing his father hand off his neck. When the doors to the elevator opened, Adrien walks in, avoiding his father gazed. Once the door to the elevator closed, Gabriel pulls out his cellphone and turns off the airplane mode it was one.

"18 missed calls, goddamit." Gabriel muttered under his breath, Adrien rolled his eyes at his father.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! You know I have a very important project coming up!"

"That's why I said this is a waste of time." Adrien told his father.

"This is not a waste of time, this is something you need!" Gabriel shouted at his son. "You need to tell him what happened to you!"

"I would, if I could! But I don't remember anything!" Adrien shouted at his father. The elevator door opened, revealing two men in black pointing guns at the two. Adrien suddenly remember why he hates this place. It wasn't because of the therapist; it was because of the neighborhood. It wasn't the best place to be in, crime was just everywhere. Like most places in Paris, one of the reasons why Gabriel never wants Adrien to go to public school.

"Give me your money!" One of the men shouted, Gabriel slowly reaches for his wallet. The two men were focus on Gabriel that they didn't see Adrien take his father fountain pen. When Gabriel was about to give one of the men his wallet, Adrien charged.

Grabbing one the attackers arm, Adrien pulls the man down by jumping up and wrapping his legs aroend his arm. Pulling the man down with his weight, and then throwing him with his feet when his body fell forward on top of him. Before the other one could react, Adrien had stabbed his knee with his father pen. Forcing the man to fall to the ground and scream in pain. With both men in the elevator, Adrien grabs his father out the elevator by the collar, he then pressed the closed button. The two men were about to charge and attack the two blondes, but the doors closed in their face.

"That was close!" Adrien said with a huge grin on his face. Gabriel just sighed at Adrien action.

"This is why you are not going to public school."


	3. School!

"Adrien your going to school starting Friday."

Gabriel told his son as the young man dries his hair. Adrien had just come out of a photo shot sponsoring swimwear. In some shots, he had to get wet with a sprinkler. It annoyed him but he just did so that his father clothes could get recognition.

"Really?" Adrien asked as he stared at his father in shock.

"Saturday, when you fought those two men, it made me think. You are a killer and I rather not piss you off." Gabriel said, the way he said it, it made Adrien think that his father feared him. "It also made me realize that your tough enough to handle problems that come near you. So I talked to a special school on letting come in the middle of its second semester."

"Special?" Adrien asked.

"Its not a public, you'll be attending a small college program that allows high school students of great talent to attend. You will be put in a small classroom surrounded by student your age. You will attend three classes a day from 7:15 AM to 2:30PM from Monday to Friday."

"Yes dad!" Adrien said with a smile. "I know how school works!"

"Good, Nat will take you school shopping after this. I have given her a list of things to buy." Gabriel told his son, Adrien had a huge smile on his friend. He was practically jumping the air in joy. Gabriel sighed before walking out the room.

(Monday morning)

Adrien could barely hold his excitement as he enters his classroom. It was a small room with four rows that had long desk at the end of each side. Adrien stared at the seats for a while before a dark skin male tapped him on the shoulder. He looks over his shoulder and smile at the boy.

"Hi? Are you Nino?" Adrien asked.

"In the flesh!" Nino responded before offering Adrien a hand to shake. Adrien accepts the hand and smiles. "I'm going to take you on a ride around the school!"

"Oh, I can't take rides, I promise my dad I would solely stay in this building." Adrien said, making Nino chuckle.

"I heard about you, you have been home schooled most of your life. Don't worry man, I got you!" Nino told Adrien before wrapping his arm around Adrien shoulder, he then escorts him to his table. Taking a seat next to him, Nino informs him of all the school itinares, where his classes would be, when he should eat lunch and where, and gave him some notes on what the class has been study.

"For a school, there is so much to do." Adrien said as he stares at all the papers Nino had given him to read. "Does my dad really have to sign all of these papers?"

"Yea, unless you want to go to a public school?" Nino asked.

"Why is this school so popular?" Adrien asked.

"Because it helps the talented students in Paris become great people!" Nino said. "I wasn't expected into this school till this year. Apparently I was on the waiting list. Good thing someone left, or else I would be stuck in a boring school."

"So everyone here has a talent?" Adrien asked in curiosity. Nino looks around the room and points to every student and explained their talents. Adrien was shocked at what he heard.

"I didn't know that was considered a talent." Adrien said in shock. "So what's your talent?"

"Music, I will become Paris best DJ artist!" Nino tells the boy. "What's your talent?"

"He's a model!" A voice answered Nino question. The two boys turned their heads down and saw a skinny blonde girl dressed in yellow. Behind her was a small girl with red hair and glasses.

"Oh, hi Chloe!" Adrien responded. "You come here too?"

"I did recommend this class to your father." Chloe said before giving Adrien a wink. The blonde boy had chills go down his spine at her action. The blonde woman then heads over to her seat, which was right across from Adrien.

"You know Chloe?" Nino asked.

"Kind of." Adrien responded, he and Chloe use to be best friends. But after the kidnapping, they grew apart. When he returned, he had a small bit of a social problems so he couldn't hang out with Chloe like he used to. But that didn't stop them from talking to each other occasionally.

"She's the devil…" Nino muttered under his breath, Adrien nods his head in agreement. His eye look towards the door, he watches every student coming into the room. None of them seem to get his interest. In fact, they all seem normal to him, so normal that they blended into the wall. The teacher enters the class room as the bell rang. A couple of students walked into the room in a hurry, trying to avoid getting in trouble.

"Yo Alya!" Nino shouted at a curvy young woman that came walking into the class. His voice alone snapped him out of his thought bubble and made him look at the two girls that came into the room later. "How's it cooking good looking?"

"That line died before you were born. Use something better, I know your smart." Alya responded.

"You know you want this!" Nino told, making her giggle at his comment. Adrien made a small chuckling sound, looking away from Nino and to the girl behind Alya. She was very beautiful, and she looked extremely familiar to Adrien. She was a very curvy girl with a big chest and wide hips, she was wearing pink pants and a white spaghetti top that showed off the straps of her bra. She was breath taking to Adrien.

"Marinette! What have I said about wearing spaghetti tops to class!?" The teacher shouted. "You are being a distraction young lady!"

"The only distraction I am causing is you calling me out." Marinette responded, she then pulls her bookbag off her back and unzips it. She sticks her hand in and pulls out a blue jacket. She shows the jacket to her teacher before walking up the stairs to her seat, with Alya behind her. Once at her seat, she puts on her jacket and stares at the teacher. The teacher makes a huffing sound before writing her lesson on the board.

When the first class was over, the teacher leaves the room. Once gone, the students in the room begin to speak. Marinette takes off her jacket and sighed. Adrien couldn't help but to look at up at Alya and Marinette. The young girl looks at her friend before saying:

"I dislike that teacher." She moaned in annoyance.

"I know right, the AC is broken and she want's us all to sweat to death." Alya said before looking down at Adrien. "I know you! Your Adrien Agreste! That model and that fashion designer son!?"

"Yea, that's me!" I told her, Alya grabs her friends arm and shakes her a little, making her big chest jiggle at the motion. A small blush appeared on Adrien face.

"Oh my god, my friend here is a fashion designer!" Alya said, making Marinette blush in embarrassment. "She has read all your dad's books."

"Alya, shush!" She shouted, only to receive a giggle from her friend, Adrien giggles as well.

"Alya stop making her boobs jiggle!" Chloe shouted at the two girls. "It looks disgusting."

"Don't be jealous because you haven't hit puberty yet!" Alya joked.

"Your so right, because I want to look like a deformed hour glass." Chloe responded, Marinette hand ball into a first. "Or more like a disgusting fat person."

"There was no need to insult Marinette Chloe." Nino said, glaring daggers at the blonde woman.

"Its not an insult it's a fact." Chloe joked before bursting into laughter. Marinette glared at the woman for a few seconds before standing up from her seat and leaving the classroom. When she past Adrien, he could sense something, something off about her he could put in words.

It then happened.

A sharp stinging pain went coursing through Adrien head, making the boy moan in pain. His hands ball up into a first as he begins to hiss in pain, he could feel all the nerves in his brain twitching in pain and agony. The room begins to fade into a black image. The air around him turned cold and the room begins to smell of blood. His green eyes begins to glow a little, turning into a darker shade of green while creating a light green. His pupil begins to shift from a circle to a line while little black lines from his iris begin to thicken. A shiny black sparkily light begins to float in front of Adrien face…it looked like a Cat with green eyes. It slowly faded away into the darkness.

"Hello Adrien…" A voice whispered in his ear. Before he could react, a hand grips onto his shoulder and throws him to the ground. The boy gasped and hissed at the pain before rising to his feet. Once up, he notices something that shocked him, he wasn't in the class room anymore, he was in a dirty brown padded room with blood stains on the wall and other stains. In the corner of the room was a dirty mattress with no blanket or even a bed post. One the other side of the room was a dirty toilet.

"Where am I?" Adrien asked, he then grabs his neck in shock at what he just heard. His voice, it was squicky! Like he was a kid again! He then realized, he was a child again… and he was back in his prison. His personally prison.

"Adrien!" A voice calls out to him, he looks up from the ground and saw two adults staring down at him. A woman wearing a white nurse dress, and a man wearing a white coat, he looked like a doctor to Adrien because he had a stethoscope around his neck. It was all coming back to him now, the memory of his first day in that awful place.

"Who are you?" Adrien asked the two adults. "Where's my mommy and daddy?"

"Their gone." The woman responded. "Where your new mommy and daddy now."

"I want my mommy…" Adrien said as tears begin to form in his eyes. The nurse bends down to Adrien level and slaps the small boy across her face with her back hand. Adrien falls over and cries as both his hands held his slapped cheek.

"I am your mommy now, and the first thing you will learn here is that you do not speak back to your mommy." The nurse told Adrien. "Now, stop this crying and get changed, it is time to meet you siblings."

The nurse tells the boy before standing up and walking out the room. The male just smiled at the boy before setting the boys clothes down in front of his face. He then walks away from the crying boy. Once Adrien was done crying, he did as he was told and started to change his old clothing into his new ones. It was a plain white shirt with white sweat pants. Once he was done, the nurse comes back into the room and picks up Adrien discarded clothes, but stopped mid-way when she saw that Adrien was still wearing his shoes.

"Shoe's off." The woman ordered the boy. Adrien did as told and took off his shoes, he then gives them to the older woman.

"Good boy! Now follow me, its time you met your siblings." The older woman said. Adrien follows his new mother down a long hallway of doors with small windows on it. Adrien eyes widen in fear at the area. He was so scared he felt like peeing himself, but the nurse terrified him to much for him to even try. The nurse led the small blonde boy to a room that looked like a cafeteria mixed in with a playroom with broken toys that looked old and messy, there Adrien saw a large group of kids staring straight at him. All of them looked dirty and mean, like they had been going through mud fights for a straight week without food or sleep.

"Hello everyone!" The nurse shouted. "Welcome your newest sibling! Treat him with respect!" The burse said before leaving Adrien alone in the room with the boys. The small boy leans up against the door he was came through and begins to breath heavily. He was in an unknown place without his parents. It was really scary to him. He sighed and walks towards a group of boys sitting down at a small table.

"Um…hello." Adrien spoke, only for one of the kids to hiss at him. Adrien scream in fear before running away from the boys in fear. He runs all the way to another table that no one was sitting at and crawled underneath it. He puts his head to his knee's and begins to cry. Some of the kids from earlier laughs at the boy's pain. They rose up from the seats and stare at Adrien, laughing at him. His body shock and his tears were staining his heart. His heart was racing faster than a speed Nas car racer driving down a highway at high speeds.

"I want to go home…" He cried.

"You're stuck here, lil bro." One of the boys said, making Adrien sinks to the corner under the table. Another boy tries to grab Adrien from underneath the table, but was stopped when a small little girl pushed him to the ground. Everyone in the room laughed at the 15-year-old boy who was pushed down by a little girl wearing a white dress.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A girl with blue hair tied in pig tails shouted. The older boy stood up and glared down at the girl. The girl's anger turns into fear when she saw him glaring down at her.

"I'm going to break your fucking skull, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The boy shouted at the girl before grabbing on of her pig tails. I begin to raise her from her feet. Making the little girl scream in pain as she tries to punch the boy, only to be punching the air.

"Time to die!" The boy shouted, he raised his hand to the air and was about to punch the small girl face. But was stopped when Adrien punched the boy in the groin, making the boy drop the girl. Adrien then grabs the girl hand and pulls her away from the group. Once away from the boys, which was across the room, Adrien looks at the girl and sighed.

"Thank you…" He gently spoke, the small girl nods her head and smiles at him.

"No problem…" She spoke. "I see your new."

"How did you know?" Adrien asked.

"Your clothes are clean." She said with a smile, making Adrian smile ear to ear. The small girl in front of him smiles as well. Since her dress wasn't as dirty as most of the kids in the room, so Adrian figured out that she wasn't here as long as the others.

"My name is Adrien, nice to meet you!" He said.

"My name is Marinette! But you can call me Mari."

Kikkie: And that is when Adrien met Marinette. I might stop at this story for a while to finish the other one first. IDK, I will see. Anyway, thank you very much for reading, have a great day!


	4. reunited!

"Who?" Dr. Phende asked the blonde boy. After Adrien little flash back in class, he went straight home to his father and demanded to see his therapist. Gabriel, happy that his son demanded to see his therapist, he made an appointment right away. So here they were, sitting on the green lime couch as Adrien begins to talk.

"Mari! Her name was Marinette!" Adrien shouted. "That girl that was with me, her name was Marinette!"

"How do you know this?" His father asked.

"I had a flashback or something in class." Adrien said, making his therapist stare at the boy with interest. "I literally felt like I had re-lived the moment. And it was terrifying but awesome at the same time!"

"Three years of money wasted on therapy, only for that school to be the thing to open your mind to your old memories." Gabriel said in disappointment.

"Okay Adrien, what do you remember?" Dr. Phende asked, the young man closes his eyes and begins to think.

"I saw…an asylum looking place with a bunch of kids, all small and big. They looked sick and was covered in cuts and scars. Some of these kids looked upset and that they wanted to kill me. One almost did, but I was save by Mari." Adrien said. "Marinette! Oh, my gosh, was she the girl that was with me when the police found me!?"

"I do not know." Dr, Phende said, making Adrien stare in confusion. The therapist adjust his glasses before explaining: "When you and the girl were found, the police thought it be best to keep your identity a secret as limit as possible. The same goes for the girl."

"Why?" Adrien asked.

"Because at the time we didn't know if those bodies were the doing of experiments, a cult ritual, or even just plan crazy people. We were worried that whoever was responsible would try to come back at you if they found out who you were. The same goes for the girl."

"So you don't even have a picture of Mari?" Adrien asked.

"Not a single one!" Dr. Phende said. "But, I have a good news for you."

"Hm?" Adrien asked.

"Mr. Agreste…" Dr. Phende said. "I believe Adrien should continue going to school."

"What? You heard the teachers report! He had some sort of frozen attack!" Gabriel said.

"But he did not scream for you, has completed the day with ease, and regain some memory!" Dr. Phende said with a huge smile on his face. "I will write a note telling to the school that Adrien sometimes suffers from daydreaming pause. It's common for teens."

"Fine." Gabriel said before standing up from his seat. "I am hungry, lets get some food Adrien."

"So…am I going to school on Monday?" Adrien asked his father.

"I suppose." Gabriel said, making Adrien smile ear to ear.

(Wednesday, 10:45AM)

"Where's Marinette?" Nino asked his friend Alya. He, Adrien and Alya were sitting in class talking to one another when Nino asked this question.

"Oh…she had to go home earlier." Alya said while looking down at her phone.

"Go home, she hasn't been here for the last three days." Nino said in worry. "Is she…" Nino looks around the room, checking if anyone was listening, before leaning down to say: "Did she have another relapse?"

"Uh…"Alya moaned. "Kind of…"

"What do you mean by kind of?" Nino asked.

"Marinette might be transferring to another school." Alya said.

"Why?" Nino asked.

"She keeps having her relapses?" Alya said. "Her mom says its something in this school."

"What happen to her?" Adrien asked in curiosity.

"I don't know." Alya responded. "I think she might have been raped or something as a kid. She would sometimes just stare into a blank wall for hours…mumbling stuff. Like that weird thing you did on Friday."

"Really…" Adrien asked. "Where does Marinette live?"

"Ever been to a bakery downtown, it's called (I forgot its name). Its a pink building that you can't miss." Alya said, Adrien puts the name of Bakery in his phone and begins to search up the location of the Bakery. From what his phone said, he wasn't that far from the bakery if he took a bus ride.

"Think I'll skip next period." Adrien thought to himself as he rose from his chair. Nino and Alya look at him.

"I need to use the bathroom; I will be right back." Adrien said before walking away from his two new friends. He walks to the boys bathroom as the bell for the next class bell rings. Once the halls were empty, Adrien dashes through the empty halls until he was in the student parking lot. He then makes his way to the closes bus stop, thanks to his phone he was able to find the location with ease. With the money he had, which was always 10 dollars in singles, he took a bus to all the way to downtown Paris. Which wasn't that bad from what his father had told him.

The area that Marinette lived in was a pretty nice place, it was pink and smelled like cookies. When Adrien gets off the bus a feeling of familiarity came rushing up his spine. He didn't know why, but he knew he was here before in his life.

The young male walks up to the bakery, he reached for the handle to the door but stopped when the door opened reviling the blue haired girl he was looking for.

"Marinette!" Adrien spoke, making the blue haired girl stare at him wide eyed in fear.

"Your…Adrien…right?" Marinette said. The blonde boy nods his head at her question. The blue haired girl looks around the area to see if anyone was near. When she saw the coast was clear, she took Adrien hand and dragged him to a back alleyway that was near her bakery. Once near a smelly huge trash dump, Marinette punched Adrien straight across his face. Making the blonde boy fall to the ground hard, even making his nose bleed in the process.

"What the fuck are doing here!?" Marinette shouted, making Adrien look up at her fear.

"What do you mean!?" Adrien shouted as he gets to his feet.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know bat-shit crazy you are!" Marinette shouted at him, but her words still caused some confusion for the boy. "And coming straight for my bakery? Have you lost your goddam mind!? You don't know if they were following you Adrien!?"

"I don't know what you're saying!" Adrien shouted as he stood up. He wipes the blood from his nose and glares at Marinette. "I don't remember anything!"

"Cut the bullshit, you were the one who made me promise!" Marinette shouted at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Marinette!" Adrien shouted at the girl. "I honestly don't know ANYTHING! I swear!" He shouted at her as tears begins to form in his eyes. Marinette stared, her anger slowly turns to pity as she realized something…

"Oh god, you haven't remembered anything yet?" Marinette said in shock, Adrien wipes away his tears as he nods his head.

"I haven't…all I remember was walking away from the bodies. Everything else from before is all gone…I don't remember anything." Adrien said. "Literally…Friday was the first time I had quick glance at my past."

"Is that how you remembered me?" The girl asked, Adrien nods his head at her question. "I see…"

"So you are the girl." Adrien said, before Marinette could react, Adrien runs up to her and hugs her body close to his. Marinette face was as red as an apple and it felt hotter than coal.

"I've missed you so much."

 _ **Kikkie: And the duo are finally reunited! I am actually happy how this chapter came together, anyway thank you for reading and please review!**_


	5. Dancing

"Adrien…"

A voice calls out to him. The young man was under his cover on his bed trying to sleep, but the stinging pain in his brain kept him awake. He moves and moans as the pains begin to get worse, so worse that he could feel his arms twitch in pain because of this horrible.

This was the first-time Gabriel was not in the house. So, Adrien had to figure out how to fix his problem. As he crawls out of bed, the pains kept getting worse and worse with every step he took towards the kitchen. Once there, he opens his father medicine chore and looked for his father's pain relviever.

"ARGH!" Adrien screams before falling to the ground, holding his head in agony. He turns his body and looks up at the white roof and saw something black and shiny fly in front of me. The pain then comes back to him again, this time causing his eyes to turn green. Adrien slowly closes his eyes and begins to pray, he prays that the pain goes away.

"GET UP YOU PATHTIC MAGIT!"

A voice shouted to Adrien, causing his eyes to open wide in fear. He was back in that room, but this time instead of an empty room, there was another mattress in the padded room. Adrien stood up from where he was laying and walked towards the opened metal door. The small boy stands up from where he was laying and walks towards the door.

"Another flashback…" Adrien thought as he opens the door fully and saw a couple of kids walking down the hall. Adrien follows the boys all the way to a large padded room that was the size of a theater. All the kids lined up against the padded wall, leaving a large space in the middle of them. Marinette stood next to Adrien, she looked scared and worried. Before Adrien could ask what was wrong, a muscular man wearing a green skin tight suite walks into the middle space. He looked terrifying to Adrien.

"Alright you sacks of shit! It's time for the beat down!" He spoke. "As you can see there are way to many of you! So today we are going to cut down the numbers again."

"Cut down the numbers?" Adrien thought to himself. The nurse from his last flash back came walking into the room holding a clipboard in her hand. She hands the man in the green suite the board. The man in green begins to read for a few seconds before looking around the room.

"First contestant, Marinette!" The man shouted, Adrien quickly looks at Marinette in fear as the small girl walks forward to the middle. Marinette held both her hands to her chest and was shaking.

"Calm down Marinette, you were given your shots this morning." The nurse, or should I say mom, told Marinette.

"Yes Mommy." Marinette responded. The nurse gently pats the small girls back before rising to her feet. The man in green looks up and shouted:

"Withral!" He shouted, a tall kid who looked to be 13 came walking up to Marinette. He was twice her size in height and looked vicious. He literally looked like he could sit on Marinette and stop her blood flow. Marinette sighed as she stared at the boy. The green man stared at the two kids for a while before walking towards a corner of kids. Once there, he raises his clip board and shouted:

"FIGHT!"

The large boy charges at Marinette, the small girl gasped as she tries to run away, but falls to the ground. The large boy grabs her by her feet and drag her across the way before lifting her up by her feet. Marinette screams and struggles, but this just made the boy laugh at her effort.

"Finish her off!" The man in green shouted, the old boy nods his head before releasing Marinette. Marinette falls on her hands before rolling her body to her feet. She then runs towards away from the boy, or morally, she started to run in circles with the boy chasing after her. She runs over to the nurse and gives her a huge.

"I don't want to die!" Marinette shouted as she holds the woman close to her.

"Get off me!" The nurse shouted before kneeing Marinette in the stomach. Making the small girl curl up into a ball and cry.

"I don't want to die…" She whimpered, but that did not stop the boy from walking over to her and grabbing her by the leg again. This time he slowly rose her up to his eye view.

"Any last words you little shit?" He asked, Marinette stared at him for a few seconds before smiling at the boy. Her smile looked terrifying, especially the way her eyes turned red when doing it. She reached into her pocket and pulls out a pointy pencil. Without hesitation, she stabs the pencil in the kids eye, making him scream in pain. Marinette wraps her little arms around his neck and continued to ram the pen into his flesh until he fell to the ground. Even on the ground, she continued to thrust the bloody pencil into his neck, minutes after he was dead.

"Enough Marinette." The nurse said as she walks over to and grabs Marinette arm, only be cut by Marinette small nails. The nurse gasped and stared at her injury for a few seconds before backing handing Marinette. The small girl falls to the while sobbing.

"I didn't mean to kill him…" She moaned as tears fall down her cheeks. "I just…wanted to…to…"

"To what Marinette?" The nurse asked.

"TO LIVE!"

Marinette shouted as she cries. Her tears mix in with the blood on her cheek. The nurse grabs her arm and drags her off from the middle and made her sit in a corner. Adrien tries to walk towards her but the man in the green suite grabbed Adrien by his arm and yanked him in the middle of the room.

"Adrien…" The man said. "Your next, since you want to go crying to your friend, I believe you have the strength to fight in or next match."

"I don't want to fight!" Adrien shouted at the man in anger. The man in green chuckled at the small boys words. "Oh small little boy thinks he has balls. Well, if you think you so tough, then you wouldn't mind fighting Helga."

"Helga?" Adrien said in disbelief. A second later a large and muscular 16 year old girl came walking towards the two. Adrien eyes widen in fear and shock.

"From what the notes say, it looks like you had your kwami shots yesterday. I think you're ready to go Adrien." The green man said before walking away from the two. The adult didn't even need to say fight, Helga had already punch Adrien across the room. Making the boy fly and hit the padded wall.

"Shit!" Adrien cursed before grabbing his stomach in pain. Helga grabs Adrien blonde locks and threw him across the room again, this time with more force. Adrien back hits the wall, his spinal cord was literally yelling at him to stop moving, and the small boy did as told. He didn't move a mucle as the large teenage girl charges at him, preparing to ram her shoulder into the small boy's body. Adrien closes his eyes and begins to accept his faith…

"GET UP!"

A voice shouted in his head, Adrien moves his body about an inch away from Helga's attack. Making the girl bounce backwards when she hit the wall. She fell backwards a few feet and landed on her back. With a bounce in his step, Adrien jumps on top of the large girl. He glares daggered at her for a few minutes before raising his hand at her. He then sticks his small hand into her mouth, digging his nails into the flesh that was her tongue. She wiggles and screams at Adrien, but the small boy ignored her screams and pulled at the flesh his fingers were sticking into. Helga grabs onto Adrien hand, but that didn't stop the boy from ripping out her jaw.

"Ops! Cat got your tongue?" Adrien asked with a huge smirk on his face as Helga chokes on her blood. The small boy was smirking ear to ear before he threw Helga jaw into the air, having it land on top of the nurses clipboard. The bright green glowing cat eyed looks over at the two adults. The man in green growls at the small boy's cockiness.

(Gabriel)

"Such a ridiculous event…" Gabriel muttered his voice. His assistant Nathalie follows behind with a phone in her hand.

"Set up a meeting with Peter on Monday. Also cancel my 3 o'clock with that idiot Danial. If he thinks I approve of those ideas then he must have gone stupid in the head." Gabriel tells his assistant as he makes his way to the kitchen. Not noticing his son unconscious on the ground, the older male kicks the young boy in the back. Gabriel looks down at what he kicked and gasped at the sight of his son hyperventilating on the ground.

"ADRIEN!" Gabriel shouted, making Nat run to the kitchen to find Gabriel trying to wake his son up from a dream he was having.

"Shit, the one night I am not here!" Gabriel growled before picking up his son bridal style, he then carries the boy to the couch. His assistant Nat comes over to the two and stared at the boy. Gabriel looks at his assistant.

"What's wrong with him!?" Gabriel shouted at his assistant. The young woman examines Adrien sleeping figure before realizing what was wrong with the boy.

"He's having a panic attack…while sleeping?" She asked the older man. She leans down to Adrien and shakes his body very violently, making his head shake. When the boy didn't wake up, Nat raised her hand and slapped the boy a crossed his face. Gabriel pushes the woman away from his son and glared at her.

"CALL A DOCTOR YOU-what's going on?" Adrien asked, cutting his father off. Gabriel looks down at his son and sighed.

"Oh god, Nat make an appointment with Dr. Phende at 10 AM tomorrow." Gab said. "Also I apologies for shouting at you…

"Yes sir!"

(The next day, Dr. Phende office)

"Adrien I think you shouldn't go to school anymore." Gabriel tells his son, making Adrien stare at his father in shock.

"Why!?" Adrien shouted.

"Adrien, you were having a panic attack while sleeping! The mind should be at rest at that moment, but you were panicking!" Gabriel shouted at his son, Adrien crosses his arm and rolled his eyes.

"I knew you were going to do this! I knew it from the start!" Adrien shouted. "What, is my modeling career at stake? Or am I slacking off in ALL my side jobs!?"

"Side jobs?" Dr. Phende asked.

"Since I never went to school before, my days were always filled with something to do." Adrien said. "Mondays are music and dance classes, Tuesdays are fencing classes or acting, Wednesday through Friday are a job for magazines or TV! And this was always after homeschool!"

"You said you wanted to do something!" Gabriel shouted at his son.

"Like a hobby! Not appearing in a Beyoncé music video!" Adrien shouted at his father. "Look I like my…many jobs, but I also like going to school! Dr. Phende please tell him that school is good for me!"

"My god, if anything, you should probably quite one of those jobs." Dr. Phende said, making Adrien stand up from the couch and shout:

"ACTING! I WANNA QUITE ACTING!" Adrien shouted. "There is literally no point in me acting, everyone said I am a better model than actor! Please dad! I am begging you!" Adrien begged as he gets to his knees and holds his hands together in a praying matter. He then started making squeaky sounds and puppy dog eyes at his father.

"Fine, just get off the floor." Gabriel told his son. Adrien stands up from the ground with a huge smile. "But you need to do one last job."

"Dammit…" Adrien muttered, making Gabriel shake his head.

"It's actually very covenant for you, which why you got the job easily." Gabriel said with a smile on his face.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember that French-Japanese singer, Arikia Dopwa?" Gabriel asked. "Believe it or not she is going to do a music video at your school."

"Why?" Adrien asked.

"Some students at your school made a very popular video game that will soon be released to the public. The kids got the funds to hire her to make a music video for them. Your agent informed Arikia that you attended the school. So long story short, you're going to appear in this music video."

"Aw dammit…" Adrien moaned in annoyance, he hated appearing in music videos. He was always a back-up dancer and he hates being in sync with other people.

"Either you appear in the video, or you leave the school?" Gabriel asked.

"Fine, tell Emily I will be there. Now can we go, I am starving!" Adrien said before standing up from his seat. "I have a place in mind for breakfast."

(15 minutes later)

"Good morning!"

Marinette shouted, she was in the kitchen of her bakery cleaning dishes when she heard the bell of her front door ding. She washes her hands of the gross foods from her finger tips, before grabbing a small note pad. She walks out of the kitchen and saw two blonde males sitting at one of the tables at her families Bakery. Her left eye twitched at who she saw.

"Gabriel Agreste!" She thought as she stared at the old male looking through the menu. She didn't notice Adrian sitting in front of his father. Marinette closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe before walking over to the two to say:

"Hello may I-REALLY!?" Marinette shouted, breaking her happy glee tone, and turning it into a mean voice. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the girl's reaction to his son.

"Hi Marinette! Alya told me the food here is great!" Adrien said with a smile on his face. Marinette just rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Friend of yours?" Gabriel asked, making Marinette snap of her anger. She forced a smile on her face before saying:

"Oh, hello!" Marinette said. Adrien stood up from his seat, wrapping an arm around the girl in pink.

"This is my friend Marinette! She a fashion designer just like you!" Adrien told his dad, making the bluenette girl blush ear to ear. The young girl closes her eyes, ignoring the blonde next to her and said:

"Would you like to try our special! Steak and Omelete with a side of cheese bread! It also comes with our house coffee!" Marinette said with a blush still on her face.

"Sounds delightful." Gabriel said. Marinette gently pushes Adrien off her and leaves the area. Adrien was giggling as he watched the girl quickly walk into the kitchen. Once the door had click shut, Adrien burst down into laughing.

"Oh my god she's so cute! That face was priceless!" Adrien shouted out as he screams in laughter. Marinette, who was cutting up steak for the omelet dish. She was still blushing ear to ear.

"Fucking jerk…" She thought to herself. "I am going to kick his balls into his scroddum so far it will be lunged into his neck!"

(30 minutes later)

Marinette comes out of the kitchen with the two blonde male's meals in both hands. On top of her head was a plate that was holding to cups of coffee. She walks over to the table and seats their meals and coffee down with ease. Once they had their meals, Marinette walks back into the kitchen, leaving the two alone in the restaurant. Marinette begins to clean the pots and pans she used for their food, while she is doing this, Adrien and Gabriel were enjoying their meals.

"This taste really good." Gabriel said before taking bite of the omelet.

"I know, we should come here more often!" Adrien said with a smile on his face.

"Do you like her?" Gabriel asked hos son, Adrien looks up from his plate.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you like her?" Gabriel asked, and he was right. Marinette was Adrien first love, but he couldn't tell his father that. His father was smart, it wouldn't take him long for him to realize that Marinette was the other person that survived that day.

"Um…Marinette is…" Adrien started. "Marinette was raped by her tutor when she was 11 years old." Adrien started, making his father look up at him in shock. "She suffers from PTSD like I do. I like to talk to her because it feels easy to talk to someone suffering from the same thing."

"Oh god, that poor girl." Gabriel said, Adrien nods his head in agreement.

"Yea…" Adrien said, Marinette then enters the area and walks up to the two.

"How was your meal?" Marinette said, forcing a smile on her face.

"It was amazing!" Adrien said with a smile on his face. Gabriel nods his head in agreement with his son's words.

"Well, is there anything else I can get you? Coffee? Dessert?" Marinette asked.

"Check please." Gabriel said as he begins to take out his wallet and gave Marinette her his card. Marinette walks over to a cash resigerter behind the sweets counter. After getting the recite, she says goodbye to the two males after handing them the reciit.

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien started. "Did you know that the school is going to have a live music shoot!"

"Yea, with that singer for the game." Marinette answered, she sounded like she didn't care.

"I'm going to star in it!" Adrien responded, hoping to get a "REALLY!" or "NO WAY!" or no way. But instead he got Marinette shrugging her shoulders at Adrien.

"Have fun with Chloe." Marinette responded, making Adrien stare at her with a confused face. "Chloe id going to be your dance partner in the music video."

"Really!?"

"They had auditions in our school for the girls." Marinette said. "Chloe's father paid them off so that she could win."

"How do you know this?" Gabriel asked.

"I auditioned, got a 10.9, Chloe dance and she got 2.4." Marinette responded. "She cheated." She responded before leaving the two at the table. Once gone, Gabriel looks at his son and said:

"She' very bitter."

"I know dad…"

(The next day)

Marinette follows Alya into the class. There she was greeted by Adrien and Nino, even though she waved at them and said morning, she was not happy one bit.

"Adrien, you look so handsome!" Alya said in glee as she stared at Adrien face. He was wearing a royal blue button up shirt that was stuck into his black jeans with black spandex that stuck out of his pants. On his head was a black peaked cap that had the games logo on it, it matched his black ginger less gloves and sneakers. His hair was gelled and comp back so that his bangs wouldn't show during the dance. His face was covered in foundation that covered his freckles, and he had a thin line of black eye liner that covered his eyes. Making his green eyes pop out more than usual. He looked rather cute to Marinette, almost cute enough to eat.

"Thanks! Costuming and make up came in early." Adrien said with a smile on his face. He eyes then went from Alya to Marinette, today she looked rather sexy than her usual sexy. Today she wore a white button up collared, sleeveless vest that stopped a few inches below her navel. With it was a pink plaid mini skirt that matched a mini tie that hung off her collar. She even had fingerless gloves that match tie and skirt, and on the bottom, white-pink thigh high stockings that were worn with pink four-inch string boots that went to her ankles.

"You look good." Marinette said, making Adrien blush a little.

"She looks like an anime character." Alya joked. "And dances like one too."

"EW!" A voice shouted at the four kids. They looked in the direction of the girl and saw Chloe taking pictures of Marinette from a few steps down. Marinette blushes as she puts her hands on her skirt.

"DELETE THEM!" Marinette shouted at Chloe. Her blue eyes begin to glow, bright enough for Adrien to see something different about her.

"MISS!" Chloe shouted, making the teacher look at Chloe. "Marinette drunk again!"

"WHAT!?" Marinette shouted in anger, sadly to say she want fully lying about that part. Marinette was drinking last night and she did feel a little tipsy because the alcohol was still in her system. But she knew fully that she wasn't drunk.

"Marinette, we have been through this! No coming to school drunk!" The teacher shouted.

"I am not drunk; Chloe just took a picture of my panties!" Marinette said, making the teacher sighed.

"Go sit down, before I send you to the principal's office to get checked out!" The teacher shouted at Marinette. The young woman groans in annoyance before taking a seat.

"Annoying bitch…" Marinette muttered under her breath. When everyone was seated, the teacher smiles at everyone before saying:

"Today we are going to witness a live music video recording. Right now in the court yard they are setting up the settings for the shoot and our class has been invited to watch them." The teacher said. "Plus, we have the main stars in our very classroom!" She said, everyone in the room started to clap at Adrien…and Chloe to a small extent.

"So everyone! Pack your things and let us go!"

(The courtyard)

"Wow!" Alya said in glee at all the people in the area. The court was covered in camera', sticks of all kind sticking out somewhere, and people dressed in black. Above the courtyard was a giant tent that was changing colors every five seconds. The teacher escorts everyone but Adrien and Chloe to the back of all the action to a bunch of empty black seat. Behind the seats was a table of food for the workers and kids. Adrien see's the food and walks over to it. He grabs a donut and was about to take a bit, but his hand was slapped. He drops the donut and looks at the woman with red hair and black glasses in shock as he rubs his slapped hand.

"Ow…" He moans, the woman gave him a cellar stick.

"Eat this." She ordered him before walking away from the blonde boy. Marinette saw this and walks over to the boy. She grabs a donut and takes a bite out of it, right in his face too!

"You're such a bitch." Adrien growls at her.

"But I am not on the same level as Chloe." Marinette said before giving him a wink. Adrien blushed ear to ear as Marinette walks away. As she walked, Adrien didn't stop looking at her behind until she was sitting down at her seat. Marinette sat in the first row in front of set where Adrien and Chloe were going to dance. The set didn't look like much, it was a green screen with a disco like floor in front of it.

"All this work for this?" Marinette thought. Everyone in the room started to gasped and whispered when Arikia Dopwa came into the area. Wearing Diva-celebrity glasses and a giant fur coat that covered her whole body.

"Everyone! Places!" The woman shouted, Adrien rolled his eyes as he and Chloe make their way towards the stage. The tent above the kids started to darken, making the courtyard appear black, everything was black expect for the stage where Adrien and Chloe was.

"What is this game anyway?" Marinette asked Nino, was on her left. In front on the side was a TV that was showing what the green screen was producing. Adrien was standing on top of a disco plate that was changing color like the tent, behind him was 3D monsters dancing for no good reason. Marinette stared at the screen with the biggest WTF face ever.

"Ever played Just dance or DDR?" Nino asked, Marinette nods her head. "This is it, Adrien is dressed up like a character in the game."

"Oh!" Marinette said as she had a mind explosion of truth. As the music starts, Adrien gets in place and begins to dance the moves on the screen that was right in front of him. Chloe was suppose to come in half way. He wasn't half bad, in fact, he seemed to be in sync with every beat he heard. When he spins his body, he picked up his hat and threw it to his classmates in hopes it would fall into Marinette lap, but instead it fell into Nino's hands. The kid chuckles as Adrien smiles, he gives Marinette a quick wink that only she notice. One of the works walks over to Nino, grabbing the hat, he throws it back to Adrien, who catches it with ease. Not even breaking a step as he danced to the up-beat jazz music. He was doing fine till Chloe came on the stage, she was wearing her usual clothes, but instead of a white pants, she was wearing a skirt.

As Adrien takes her hand he begins to look at her as he twirls her body. When he lets go of Chloe's hand, she spins off the stage and fell on a worker, making Marinette giggle a bit. Adrien puts both of his hands to his mouth, trying not to gasp or even laugh. Chloe fixes her hair and her skirt before running back up stage.

"Oh my god…" The director muttered. "Okay, from Chloe's part!" He shouted before the music started again. This time, when Adrien twirled Chloe, he didn't let go, instead he let go of her begins to dance. The two dancing were completely different, even on sync some times. But the director wasn't feeling it, he kept stopping the two dancing so many times that this quick recording go from an hour to three.

"Look like in love!" Arikia shouted at the two, Chloe was following the rule with ease, while Adrien looked annoyed.

After the many scenes with Chloe, the director called for lunch, making everyone in the area leave. Well, everyone expect Adrien, he wanted to find his bookbag before heading out to get food. Once everyone was gone, the director and Arikia Dopwa were talking behind the green screen.

"Who's idea was to bring blonde girl?" Arikia asked.

"We had to, her father paid for the game development." The director said.

"Well, looks like we might have to find Nathanaël after all." Arikia said before walking away from the stage, behind her was the director. Once they were gone, Adrien throws his bookbag to the ground and groans in annoyance. He walks over to the edge of the dance platform and takes a seat.

"You okay?" A voice asked, Adrien looks up and saw Marinette staring at him. Adrien didn't know if it was her or that one light on her, but she looked so angelic to him. Even though she looked beautiful, it didn't change his feelings.

"I might get fired. And replaced by Nathanaël." Adrien said in disgust. "Nathanaël of all people!"

"The Artist/Actor?" Marinette said with a grin on her face.

"Yes, him…" Adrien muttered.

"He's cute!" Marinette said in a mocking voice. Adrien glared dagger at the bluenette, making her giggle at his reaction.

"I'm kidding!" Marinette said. "Get up I am going to help you."

"I don't feel like it." Adrien moans in sadness, only to have Marinette walk over to him and grab him by his hands. She then drags him onto the stage.

"Okay, from what I saw, it looks like you can't seem to put a smile on your face when your dancing."

"Only with Chloe…" Adrien muttered. Marinette pulls out her phone and turns on some music, it wasn't like the one he was dancing to early, but it sounded familiar. She then walks up to Adrian.

"Okay, look at me as if your heads over heels in love with me!" Marinette ordered before she walks off stage.

"What are we doing?" Adrien asked.

"Just follow my lead and start dancing pretty boy!" Marinette shouted. Adrien begins to dance the steps he did when wasn't with Chloe. A smile started to appear on his face as he followed the steps he was taught for this video. After a couple of seconds past, Marinette comes on stage begins to dance in Chloe's place. But instead of dancing to the steps Chloe was giving, she began to dance to her own steps. Making Adrien smile and giggle at her weird but fun dancing. Alya was right, she can dance like anime character, but a good one at best. When the two got close to each other, Adrien grabbed her by the hips and twirls her body, when he lets go, Marinette gently and slowly slides off stage with her hand reaching out to Adrien. Adrien reaches his hand out to her, only for her to smile and walk off stage. Adrien chuckles to himself before continuing his dancing. Near the end of the last two repeated beats, Adrien sees a black glowing dot with two tiny glowing green in the middle. Adrien stared at the dot for a few seconds before it flies over his head. Adrien smiles as he reaches for the dot, only for the to fade away.

When the music stopped, he didn't stop dancing, making Marinette chuckle at his actions. When he came to his sense, he looks over to Marinette and laugh.

"That was fun!" Adrien said with a huge smile on his face.

"Memorize that feeling." Marinette said. "And then dance with it when your with Chloe."

"Wow, so deep!" Adrien said before jumping off the stage. He then walks over to her with a smile on his face. "Did you come back because you were worried about me?"

"Actually, I came back to steal a couple of donut and sandwiches before the crew came back." Marinette said before walking over to the table still covered in food. Adrien nods his head and follows. After two mini sandwiches, donuts, chips and dip, some strawberries and chicken wings. When everyone came back to the room, Adrien manager gasped at the sight of Adrien eating chicken wings.

"ADRIEN! NO!" Emily shouted at the blonde boy before grabbing his hand. She then drags him out the room and scolds him on the importance of not eating during the job. Once she was done, Adrien went back to the video shot. Sadly, he wasn't giving it is all, so the director cut the video short and called it a day. When Adrien and Marinette made their way outside, Adrien hugs the blue haired girl. No one saw them because they were in the school's parking lot.

"Thank you!" Adrien said with a huge smirk on his face.

"No…problem…" Marinette said before separating from the blonde boy. Adrien watches the young girl walk away in a hurry, much to his delight.

"She likes me."

(Unknown)

"Are you sure?" A man in black asked as he stared at a computer screen with a smiling Adrien and sad Marinette.

"Yes, I am positive." A woman in the shadows said. "At first I had my doubts, but the girl seems to be able to jump in between world without a problem. The boy is also started to see his Kwami."

"I thought they had died!" A man in the shadows shouted, all that could be seen from his was a bright red light shining through the darkness. It appeared to be a cigar in his mouth. "I thought you OD them as well!"

"Adrien and Marinette bodies were always adjusting. I those NEVER stopped evolving compared to the other children! I gave those two three times the dose I gave the others! How was I suppose to know they'd survive!?"

"Enough!" A man shouted. "Call Timothy, tell him I have a job for him."

"Sir!" The another woman spoke. "With all due respect, maybe we should leave them alone."

"Why?" the man with the cigar asked.

"They don't know about the gathering. Maybe we should hold off before taking them." She said.

"I understand your words…but trust me, I know what to do…" The man said, the woman nods her head at his words.

"Yes Hawkmoth, I will call Timothy right away."

Kikkie: Thank you for reading! Please review!~


	6. The Broken has returned

_**Kikkie: Before reading I would like to warn you that there may be a little bit of pedophile in this chapter. Just a heads up! This chapter took me a whole day to create, one of my finest yet for my Chat/Ladybug fanfic stories I am writing. I feel really happy how it came out. I hope you all enjoy it!**_

"I have a field trip today?" Adrien asked his father assistant as she hands Adrien his lunch box for the trip. The two were in front of Adrien's school when Nat said have a good day to the boy.

"Yes, I told you a week ago." Nat told the boy. "You are going to the museum of history and art. Have a good day, I will meet you here after school." She told him before entering the car. Adrien just shrugs his shoulders at the woman's words. As he makes his ways to his classroom, he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone somewhere was watching him. But no matter how many times he looked over his shoulders, he didn't see anyone watching him. So when he got to class, he did his usual routine. Talk to Nino about random stuff for no good reason, say hello to Alya and try everything in his power to hit on Marinette. Only to be rejected by the hot chick behind him.

"Alright class, pack your things, we are going to the museum!"

The teacher said. Everyone begins to pack their stuff and follow the teacher to the front of the school and saw a yellow bus. As the student climb into the bus, Adrien began to stare against at her body. Today she was wearing her usual outfit of a spaghetti top and tight jeans that showed off her big behind nicely. Adrien stared at it all the way into the bus, he then takes a seat right next to her on the bus. Much to the girl's displeasure.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Marinette asked the blonde boy.

"I don't know, you could say I'm… _Purr_ -sistant." Adrien said, the two teens looked at each other with shocked faces.

"What was that?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know, I have been having weird cat like symptoms lately. Like this morning, I was craving sashimi." Adrien said, making Marinette roll her eyes then look outside the window. Adrien sighed before he puts a pair of earphones into his ears and listen to his music. It took an hour to get to the museum, and once there…the place was closed.

"Your kidding me…" Adrien muttered under his breathe, Marinette and Alya nodded their heads in agreement as they watched their teacher argue with someone on the phone.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am heading to the Café. BYE!" Alya said as she walks away from her classmates. Most of the students decided to walk around the small town they were in since they weren't going anywhere for the next four hours. Marinette nods her head at her friends comment and decided to walk around the small town, Adrien, seeing an opertunity to spend some alone time with Mairnette, follows her down the street. Once he was close to him, he grabbed her by the shoulder, making her look at him but not stop walking.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you remember what happened in there?" Adrien asked.

"In the mold?" Marinette asked.

"The mold?" Adrien asked.

" _The Mold_ , that's what we called that horrible place." Marinette tells the boy. "Wow, you really don't remember anything?"

"No…it's hard to remember things from the past." Adrien tells his friend as they make their way into town. The first thing he notice about the town was no one outside. Even though he saw people in stores and stuff, he didn't see a single person outside. Also, all the adults looked so depressed.

"What's with this town?" Adrien asked. "Its like everyone is depressed."

"All the kids that lived in this town are gone." Marinette responded to Adrien words. The young blonde looked her with fear.

"You don't think…"

"That's why I am here for." Marinette said as she looks around the area. The make their way into a maze of colorful roses of pink, red, white and yellow. Adrien, who thought this was somewhat romantic, tries to pick a rose from the hedges, only to moan in pain. He looks at his thumb and saw blood falling from his finger.

"Moron." Marinette responded as she walks over to him. Adrien looks at her for a second before looking back at his finger, a thin line of red slowly trickles down Adrien finger. Marinette sighed at the sight of his and takes it into hers. She grabbed his hand then gently presses his finger on top of her tongue, sucking the red liquid from his finger. And making all his blood go to two places, his face and his…junior.

"Uh…" Adrien spoke, Marinette removes his fingers from her and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, but before she could answer, a silver thin line of metal fell on the two, instantly shocking them. Marinette muscles twitched in pain as Adrien falls to the ground. When he looked up at Marinette, he saw a man in a black hooded that covered his face, sneaking up on Marinette and hits her over the head with a bat. Causing the young woman to fall the ground in pain and moan in pain. He then started to smash the bat against her head a couple of time before she was completely down.

"Tough cookie to put down." The man in the hoodie said. Without a second thought, Adrien charges at the man, going straight for his stomach, Adrien swings his fist towards the man. But was stopped when the man grabbed Adrien fist and throwing him to the ground like he was a bag of feathers. Still on the ground, the man grabbed Adrien by his hair and forcefully lifts his head up in the air a bit before smashing it into the grass wall that was covering concreate behind it. The young boy breathes out a sigh before closing his eyes. The man lets go of Adrien body, watching it fall backwards right next to Marinette.

"Such a we basterd." The man spoke. "Your girlfriend has more balls than you eh?" He asked as he picks up the two. Throwing Adrien over his shoulder and Marinette under his arm, he walks towards a close by building. Not too far from the two, the museum of art begins to let the children into the building. Not one kid or teacher notice the two were missing.

"Adrien…" A voice calls to him, the blonde boy slowly opens his eyes to a large room with only a bed in the middle, a bath tub containing red liquids of some sort, and a chair not to far from them.

The two teens were being held by their wrist in rusty that felt as if the brown metal could pierce their skin at any moment. Their feet dangled a few feet from the ground. Next to both of their hanging bodies were remote's that had two buttons on them, a green one and a red one. The red one seemed to have been on since it had a light blinking from it.

"Where are we?" Adrien asked.

"From the looks of it, we are in the Mold, or we have been kidnapped by psychopath's." Marinette said. "I hope its psychopaths."

"Your half right!"

A voice shouted at the two. The two teens looked in the direction of a man who wearing a black hoodie. The hooded figure removes his hood, reviling a revolting looking man. He had long uncombed haired that was wild and stood up on its own. His face had a bad case of acne all over his face, even around his eyes. His teeth were brown and missed shaped. But what stood out to both Adrien and Marinette was his nose, his hose was big and bulgy and it had a huge mole on it that contained three hairs from it. The man was holding a wine looking bottle in his hand, he walks over to Marinette.

"Do I know you?" Marinette asked the man.

"Name's Ransco Timothy, I have been called in to collect you two." Ransco told them.

"Who called you?" Adrien asked, but the red haired man ignored the boys question. He walks up to Marinette with a smile on his face.

"Drink…" The man ordered the bluenette, Marinette turns her head to the side and closes her eyes. The man chuckles at her resistance for a second, before punching her in the stomach, making Marinette groan in pain. He then tries to shove the tube part of the bottle into her mouth, making it hit the back of her throat.

"NRG!" Marinette screamed and struggled with the bottle stuck in her mouth, Ransco laughs as he forces her neck backward, making her drink the red liquid in the bottle half way before kicked the man's arm away. She spits the bottle and whatever was in it out in a coughing frenzy.

"Fucking sicko…" Marinette muttered under her breath. "If you're going to do something to me, then just do it! I'M ALREADY _BROKEN_! THERE'S NO POINT IN TRYING TO BREAK ME!" She shouted at the man, every word that came out of her mouth venom to the man.

Ransco stared at the young girl for a few seconds before looking over to Adrien. The green eyes teen looked back at him in fear.

"You know las…" The man started. "I've had my share of you beuts like yourself, but I have never had an all American boy." He spoke, making Marinette turn to look at Adrien for a bit before saying:

"He's French." She responded, but that didn't stop Ransco from walking over and standing in front of Adrien. Old man in red hair and black leather looked up and down at the young man's body.

"I don't mind…" The male said with a huge smirk on his face, without warning, he pressed his body against Adriens and began to lick and suck the boy's earlobe while grinding his knee in between Adrien legs.

"ARGH!" Adrien screams as he tries to break free from the older male's grip, he struggles and pulls from his restrains, his hand bleeding because they are rubbing against the rusty metal, but his efforts were useless.

The feeling this man was giving Adrien was revolting, the blonde wanted nothing more than to escape this man. Marinette kicks the huge man off Adrien, trying her dammest to save her friend, only to receive a slap from the grown man across her face. Leaving a red hand print mark on her beautiful cheek, but that does not stop her kicks.

"Aw stop it lassy!" The man shouted out, but Marinette ignored his words and kicked him again on his shoulder. Ransco growls again at her, this time louder and filled with more rage. He punches Marinette in the stomach, causing the girl to couch and spit a large amount of saliva to the ground. He then grabs her by the hips and pushes her body to the wall. Her small body makes a hole in the concreate wall, forcing her to twitch in pain.

"Now then…" Ransco started, he looks back at Adrien with a sadistic smile that could make an adorable fun loving puppy cry. "Back to the man course!" He shouted before grabbing Adrien by the cheeks, he bits and nipples at the blonde's bottom lip before forcing his hand down the blondes pants. Adrien body scrunches in pain when he felt those sausage fingers wrap around his touch something it wasn't suppose too. The blonde screams for help, only for his words to be covered by Ransco disgusting tongue.

Adrien left eye twitches in pain as the young boy come's to accept his faith. His body goes limp, his eyes close, and his ear ignore the words of encourage from Marinette to fight. He wasn't as strong at her, hell he didn't even have her courage, let alone the skills to fight this man.

"I don't get…" Adrien thought to himself. "Why? How can I take two guys…but I can't rescue Marinette and I…but I killed people…and…" Adrien thought as the memories of his past, the ones he just remembered, came rushing through his brain at a quicker than the speed of light. Adrien seperates from Ransco lips and looks up the roof. Ransco looks at Adrien, stopping his movement when he saw the boy stare up at the roof like he had just seen something out of this world.

It was then…he remembered something important…or rather someone important.

"Plagg?" Adrien spoke as a small black light appeared in front of him. It was the dark light that he always saw…that little light. Tears begin to form in his eyes when the light faded away.

"Don't leave me." Adrien begged as tears roll down his eyes. But the light did not come back, Adrien could feel his heart skiping a beat. He closes his eyes and begins to weep and cry…

" _Your still broken?"_

A voice calls out to Adrien, making him open his eyes in shock. The only ones in the room were he, Ransco and Marinette, so that this voice was new. Adrien looks around the room, trying to find where the voice belong to, but didn't see him anywhere. He knew who that voice belong to, he just couldn't but his tongue on it. The next second, a surge of pain went through Adrien mind, causing his eyes to turn bright green again. The boy groans and moans at the pain soaring through his head.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" He thought to himself, but his brain refused to listen to his words. Everything in his eye sight begins to fade to black. He then feels a liquid…gooy substance that engulfed his body. The shackles on his wrist fade away as the boy tries to move in the pitch-black world he was in. As he swims, he begins to see a white light sometimes, and every time he tried to swim and crawl towards it, the black goo would grab a hold of him and pulls him back into the dark substance.

"Get the key…"

"ARGH!" Adrien screams before reaching the top of the black goo in the white room he was in. The words get the key kept coursing through his head as he struggled. Above his head was a silver key hanging from a green thread line. Adrien reaches for the key but was pulled backwards by a hand that reached out from the goop. The hand, and many more, pulls at Adrien's clothes, forcing him to sink into the black liquid goo.

"NO!" Adrien shouted as he continues his struggle to get the key. He was so close to it to, he kept touching the ends of it, but still could not grab a hold of the key.

"Oh god…" Adrien moans as a hand grabbed his back and forced him to sink into the goop again. The boy was starting to get weak from fighting these hands. Many of the hands begin to wrap around Adrien waist, holding him down as he reaches for the key. In anger, Adrien looks down to the hands and shouted:

"LET GO OF ME!" Adrien shouted at the hand. The hands slowly begin to release Adrien body, shocking the young man. The hands slowly sink into the goop, becoming liquid it. Adrien stared at the pool he was in for a few seconds before jumping up and grabbing the key. Once in his hands, the sounds of crying begin to fill his ears. He covers his ears as the crying sounds become louder, filling his head with words of sadness.

"Don't leave!"

"I'm scared!"

"I don't wanna die here!"

"Make the bad man go away!

"I don't want to do this!"

"I want my mommy!"

"Please help me…"

The voice kept going and going in Adrien's head. Becoming louder and louder to the point that it felt like his skull was going to crack from all these voice of children. In the pain and suffering, Adrien was able to open his mouth and shout on the top of his lungs:

" ** _STTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP_**!"

Then silence…the voices stopped speaking to Adrien. Much to the boys delight, as he opens his eyes, he saw something that made his eyes widen in fear and sadness. In front of him were kids…of all ages with faces that he knew too well. All of them stood in the black goo, their hands covered in black liquids. All of them with bruises and cuts on their bodies and faces. One child, stood in front of him, red lines fall from her eyes as she looks up to him with her big hazel eyes.

"Do I know you…" Adrien spoke softly.

"Please don't leave us." The little girl spoke. "You promise you wouldn't leave us."

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked the little girl.

"You promised…you promised you'd protect us…where are?" The little girl asked. Adrien tears begin to fall down his cheeks, he didn't any of these kids, yet he felt something for them...

"What promise? Who are you?" He spoke, the little girl stared at him for a few seconds before slowly melting into the huge goop of black goop. The rest of the children follow suite, making Adrien gasp. He falls to the ground and grabs on to the goop on the ground, he was looking for the kids. Tears roll down his cheeks as his heart beats faster than a car's engine.

"Come back…" He moaned as he cried. His hands moving faster, trying to find a little glint of hope for the kids. "COME BACK! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Now do you remember?"

A voice asked to him, Adrien looks over his shoulder and saw a cat with green eyes staring up at him. Around its neck was a black collar that matched its fur, and a yellow bell that hanged around his neck.

"A cat?" Adrien asked.

"Remember me." The cat said, Adrien takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. He begins to think about the padded walls and the screaming children in the night. He saw himself always fighting with both kids, teens and adults. He remembered all the weapon training and resistance he did during those years, and in the middle of it all…he remembered the black shining light always by his side.

"Plagg…" Adrien spoke, not opening his eyes to the cat just yet. "I created you…whenever I felt alone in the Mold."

"You remembered!" Plagg said. "But Adrien…I am not imaginary." The cat spoke, making Adrien open his eyes at the cat. The cat stared right back at the boy.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"I am…something that you did make, but not from your mind." The black said. "You are _broken_ Adrien, and because of this you were able to find way out when you were a kid."

"What about the others?" Adrien asked.

"They didn't find it in time." Plagg said in a sad voice. The tears kept falling down Adrien cheeks as the voice begin to fill his head again. Cries of children screaming to the high heavens about something. Their voices pierced his weak heart.

"I…I don't know what to do Plagg." Adrien spoke, the small cat walks over to Adrien, pressing its head to his chest, Adrien takes the hint and hugs the cat. "I am so scared."

"You will learn…but right now…must fight."

"I don't know how." Adrien cried as he closed his eye and held the cat close to him. Still in his hand, the silver key begins to fade, then disperse into the air.

"Yes you can. I'm here now." The cat spoke, he leans into Adrien ear and whispered four little words into Adrien ear.

"I will fix you."

* * *

Adrien eyes pops open to the sight of the grown man still kissing him. Adrien blood boils in at the sight of the man. Ransco tongue was playing around in Adrien mouth so much that he didn't notice the boy's eyes turning bright green. Without warning, Adrien teeth slammed down on Ransco tongue, trapping the pink fleshy muscular organ between in teeth. Ransco panics and cries as he tries to make Adrien let go of his tongue. But the boy did not let go of the grown tongue, and from the looks of it, he was enjoying himself a bit.

"Hehehe…" Adrien chuckles at the man before swinging his left leg into the male stomach. Ransco removes his hand from Adrien pants, bending his body down a little in pain. Adrien lifts his leg up then presses it onto Ransco shoulder. With a quick thrust, he pushes Ransco down to the ground, ripping a small bit of his out in the process. The man creams in pain, falling to the ground, cursing the blonde boy's name. He looks up from the ground and saw a small piece of his tongue the boys mouth.

"You hiscko…(You sicko…)" Ransco said, the tip that Adrien bit off was then spat onto the ground in front of Ransco. "Imma get hou! I am going…ho hill hou! (Imma get you! I am going… to kill you!)" The man shouted at Adrien, but the blonde just laughed at the mans weird words.

"Wha ho hai(What's so funny?)?" He asked, not realizing that Marinette was behind him. In her hands was a huge pink mallet. She raised the mallet and smacks Ransco across the face, making him fly across the room. Marinette pink mallet disappeared in thin air and the girl sighed before looking at Adrien.

"Sorry it took long." She said before grabbing Adrien remote holder. She presses the green button. Freeing the blond from his restrains, Adrien jumps down and walks over to Ransco. The man was pressing his back against the wall, possible praying to god that someone would save him.

"Aww, your cowering in fear…" Adrien said, Ransco could have sworn Adrien's eyes were glowing and his pupils shape-shifted into a line like a feline. Before he knew it, Adrien foot had smashed itself against Ransco groan, causing the man to scream in pain.

"You feel that?" Adrien asked. "That's what my dick felt like when you were fondling it!"

"I'M SORRY!" He shouted, but that didn't stop Adrien heel from grinding against his genitals. When the man started to Marinette removes Adrien foot from Ransco crotch. She then kneels in front of him to ask:

"Who hired you and why?" Marinette asked. The red haired male didn't want to answer Marinette question, so the girl looked back at Adrien.

"Have your fun." Marinette said, making Adrien smile sidictly at the holder male. He was about to punch the man in the face, but stopped when his throat stopped producing air. Both of Adrien's hands went to his throat as he tried to breath. Marinette see's this and gasped before grabbing him by the waist. She then begins to squeeze his waist repletely until what was in his throat came out of his mouth. But instead of falling to the ground, this thing went flying into the air. Both of the teens stared in confusion of what just came out of Adrien mouth, it was a black ball that was just floating there.

"What is that?" Adrien asked Marinette.

"I think its…your Kwami." She said, making Adrien stare at her confusily. He's heard of the word Kwami before, but he doesn't remember when and where. It then hits Adrien who this floating thing may have been.

"Plagg?" Adrien asked, making the black open two green eyes. It then begins to grow arms, ears, antenase and even whiskers. The cat looking creature sighed before looking at the two teens.

"Yo, what I miss?" Plagg asked before flying over to Adrien. The teen stared at kwami for a few seconds before averting his attention to Ronsco.

"Who hired you?" Adrien asked.

"Nobody!" The man shouted, only for Adrien stomp on his genitals again, this time hard and with brute force. He hit Ransco dick so hard that Marinette heard a cracking sound. The grown man grips Adrien legs as the young man grinds and hurts the man's genitals.

"You know, if I keep doing this, the chances of you even peeing tomorrow may not be high." Adrien said. "So why don't you tell us who hired you to kidnap us."

"I'll never tell you." He growled at them, making Adrien roll his eyes in annoyance. Marinette crosses her arms over her chest as her world began to spin.

"I don't feel good." Marinette said before touching her lips. "Ugh…what was in that bottle?"

"A spell medication I was given to give you two." Ransco said with a smirk on his face.

"Medicine doesn't work on us…" Marinette moaned. "I wanna puke…"

"Oh dear, looks like your las is going to faint!" Ransco said with a huge smirk on his face. In a spit of anger, Adrien rams his knee straight into Ransco face, making his huge nose bend to the side in the process. Marinette growls as her body forces her to lean towards a wall and grips her stomach in pain.

"I need to go home…I feel sick." Marinette moaned as she makes her way to the exit if the room. Adrien follows her, after sticking Ransco on the roof where he and Marinette was being hold up like cattle. Adrien rips the remote from the roof and threw it across the room before joining Marinette by the exit. When Adrien opened the door, the two were standing in front their school bus. His classmates were making their way into the yellow bus, smiling and talking to themselves. Adrien looks over his shoulder and saw that the door to the unknown room was gone.

"What the hell?" Adrien asked himself.

"No time…" Marinette moaned. "Let's just get on the bus." She said as she walks over to the door of the bus. Adrien sighed before following Marinette onto the bus. The two take a seat in the back as the teacher takes roll call, once everyone said HERE the bus drive started up the engine and they were on their way. It would appear that nobody notice that the two were gone, much to Adrien delight. The last thing he needed was to explain to his father where he was for the last four hours of the trip. Adrien leans back into his seat and looks over to Marinette, The young woman was looking out the window as she held her stomach with her right arm. Adrien stared at her for a few seconds before noticing something pink and adorable on her head. Adrien stared at the pink thing on her head, it was pink, had a big head and a little body that looked extremely similar to that of Plagg.

The pink thing on Marinette head slowly turns in the direction of Adrien eye sight. Its big blue eyes light up a bit before slowly flying off Marinette head, it flies up in front of Adrien face before falling down on Adrien lap. The young boy jumps a bit at the small weight that hit his leg.

"OH MY GOD! HE SEE'S ME!" The pink creature shouted, making Marinette head turn quickly. Plagg, who was taking a nap on the back of Adrien neck, slowly floats to the top od Adrien head to see what was happening. The pink creature gasped in glee before flying over to Plagg and begins to kiss it on its black cheek.

"Tikki…" Marinette moaned in pain, the pink creature looks over to Marinette and said:

"Aw come on! I haven't seen another Kwami since I was born. Especially one so cute." Tikki said as she holds Plagg close to her. Wrapping her tiny pink arms around Plagg neck, the black cat kwami started to blush to its cute little ears and Adrien notice.

"Your kwami is…uh…" Adrien was trying to find the right words to described Tikki, but nothing was coming to mind.

"She's unique." Marinette moaned as she watches her Kwami give kisses to the black Kwami she was holding. Adrien smiles at the creature behavior towards his kwami, he then makes an UGH sound before grabbing his mouth in agony.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"His taste is still in my mouth. I kind of feeling like puking." Adrien said.

"Sorry I didn't get off that hook in time." Marinette said.

"Its okay, I am just glad you didn't have to endure what that fucker did to me." Adrien said. "Give me some time, I will forget about this feeling soon."

Marinette saw the boy discomfort as a small blush appears on his face. Marinette, feeling worse than the stomach pains she was having, adjusted her sitting position a bit before grabbing the boy by the chin. The boy looks at her with a confused face, as he stared, she slowly begins to pull his face towards her. Closing her eyes, she presses her soft pink lips to his. Adrien face went red, his whole body started to shiver at the feeling of her lips.

Without a second thought, his tongue slowly licks the bottom of her lip. The young girl slowly opens her mouth a bit more, allowing access for the blonde's tongue to slide in. Marinette hand slowly rest on Adrien knee as their kiss becomes hotter. In front of the two were Nino and Alya. Alya looks over her shoulder and gasped, chaw hanging down, at what she saw. Nino on the other hand didn't look surprised, in fact he took out his phone and began filming the two in their hot passionate make out session. Chloe on the other hand lost her blonde mind.

"MISS! MARINETTE IS ASSULTTING ADRIEN!"

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: And like that, Chloe ruins a beautiful moment between the two. Anyway, thank you very much for reading. Please review and have a nice day.**_


	7. Plagg?

"In appropriate behavior on the school bus…" Gabriel read, after Adrien make out session, and possible the greatest moment of his life, his teacher sent him home with a pink slip. He was going to pretend it never existed and not give it to his father, but the teacher called Nat.

"And what were you doing on the bus that got you a pink slip?" Gabriel asked his son as he adjust his glasses. He signs the paper then gives it back to his son.

"I was…" Adrien sighed before answering. "I was making out with a friend."

"Making out? Like kissing?" Gabriel asked in shocked, and it wasn't because he didn't think his son could get a girl or anything, he was just shocked to see he got a girl so quickly.

"Yea…" Adrien said. "I did something stupid and I was complaining about the memory. So we made out so the day wasn't so horrible in the end." Adrien half lied, he did have a horrible memories of that day but it wasn't for the reason his father thought.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Gabriel asked.

"No…just a friend." Adrien said, making Gabriel look up at his son in worry. The older blond looks up the boy for a few seconds before saying:

"Adrien…I think its time we had…the talk." Gabriel said, without a second of hesitation, Adrien grabbed his book bag and makes his way out the door. After saying goodbye to his dad of course. When he entered the classroom he literally felt DAGGERS being thrown at him by the glares of almost every boy in his classroom. When Adrien took a seat next to Nino, the intense stares started to dim down a bit. Once gone, Adrien looks over to Nino to ask:

"Why does almost every guy in this class want to kill me?" Adrien asked.

"Because you kissed the fair goddess Marinette." Nino responded. "Dude, almost half of the male age group that attends this school is in love with Marinette!"

"Why?" Adrien asked.

"Why, have you not seen that body! Her ass alone can cause my hormones to stir, dam what I would give just to touch those knockers!" Nino shouted, making the blue hair girl glare down at him from her height.

"Knockers?" Marinette asked, making Nino jump a little at the sound of her voice. "My girls name's are Lily and Juliet."

"Your tits have names?" Alya asked.

"They're too big not to have one?" Marinette said, her left-hand moves to her breast, pushing it up a bit to show how massive it was to her friend.

"Marinette!" The teacher called out. "We don't need to know your lady parts business, so stop talking."

"Yes, yes!" Marinette responded. A small chuckle was heard from all the girls in the class. The teacher then pulls out a from a folder he was holding and begins to read.

"Tomorrow all of you will help with the school's annual Child's Day fair. I hope you found where your going to work?" The teacher asked, the next second Chloe raies her hand, the teacher see's her and points to her:

"Yea, how come Alya doesn't have to work?" Chloe asked.

"I am working, I am helping my little sister band set up." She said, only to hear Chloe make a grunting sound of annoyance.

"That's not a job, that's side thing you can do and then leave. I refuse for her to only have to set up a band and just leave! I am not going to ruin my manicure, while she gets to go home after her siblings performance!"

"Oh my god just drop it…" Marinette muttered, sadly to say Chloe her loud and clear.

"And then there's Marinette, she doesn't even have to work tomorrow."

"That's because Marinette is on the committee, she already helped with the other things." The teacher said. "And she already has a job, she will be working at the kissing booth."

Adrien's ears perk up at what the teacher said. "Marinette at a kissing booth?" Adrien thought to himself. "I wonder what a thousand dollars would get me?"

"Anyway, everyone has their jobs…expect for Adrien. He already did his hours for the month. The dancing video will soon be out." The teacher tells him, making his ears perk up at her words. "Okay, off to lunch everyone. We will continue our lecture when you get back."

(Half an hour later)

"So, who are you?" Adrien asked the flying Kwami in his room. It was lunch time at his school, so Adrien decided to go home to eat lunch. There, he would have the privacy he needed to talk to Plagg without looking weird to other people since they could not see Plagg.

"You want answers now? Don't you have school in the next…hour and a half?" Plagg asked the boy, but Adrien shakes his head no.

"Tell me Plagg."

"Fine, but I don't have all the answers." Plagg said.

"Okay, what are you?"

"I am the mask of the broken." Plagg said, making Adrien stare at the creature weird. "Okay, let me explain like this. Everyone in this world has a mask that is with them since birth. That mask gives humans the strength and courage to go on with their life's every day. The mask is also a shield for human's ears, eyes, and mouth. Helping them ignore the truth which is in front of them. That truth is the different dimensions."

"Okay." Adrien responded. "What are the broken?"

"The broken are those who have broken mask. For example…if a boy witness his father being killed before his eyes, his mask breaks. The impact of some trauma's are so powerful that the mask breaks. And in this process, that boy begins to see the world for it truly is."

"Why did those people only take kids?"

"Children's mask are easy to break. You see, adults mask hardens and become strong as they grow older. A child on the other hand is soft and weak because they don't see hate or have problems like adults do. That's why its easy to break them, and even harder to repair them."

"What about my mask?" Adrien asked.

"I am here, obviously its broken." Plagg said.

"But I didn't see you for nearly three years."

"How do I put this…" Plagg thought. "What you did to your mask was just put tape on it to stick together. It never fully recovered, it just stayed together for a short period of time."

"Ah…" Adrien thought as he looks at his hands. "What was…the promise?"

"I don't know, that's for you to figure out." Plagg tells the boy, Adrien looks down in shame, he knew there was something he was forgetting. He needed to know what those kids were trying to tell him, and what they were running away from.

"I need to remembered." Adrien tells himself. "I need to know…"

"I know, dude, got any cheese?" Plagg asked, making the blonde stare up at him funny. "Like… camembert cheese?"

"Cheese? What cat eats cheese?"

"I am magical creature created from your soul, of course I get hungry!" Plagg shouted at the boy. Adrien nods his head before standing up from his bed. He heads towards the kitchen to get some food, once there his cellphone began to ring. Pulling his phone out his pocket, he sees his father's ID on the screen. He swipes the green button to answer:

"Hello?"

"You have an appointment with DR. Phende tomorrow morning at 10." His father spoke.

"Okay, anything else?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, where are you?"

"Home, I came to make lunch." Adrien tells his father.

"There's been a series of kidnapping happening in Paris. Be on alert. Talk to you later." Gabriel said before hanging up on his son. Adrien puts his phone back into his pocket before picking up a slice of yellow cheese.

"Will sharp cheese do?"

(Marinette)

Marinette was punching and kicking the old oak tree in front of her. Making small holes into the tree, and alos making her knuckles bleed a bit. Tikki watches from afar on top of a couple of branches.

"Your hands are bleeding." Tikki said.

"And?" Marinette asked before ramming her elbow to the tree.

"Are you upset because of what Chloe said in class today?" Tikki asked, although she was right, Marinette acted like she was wrong.

"That blonde skank can do what the fuck she wants. Right now you and I need to figure out where that creep came from." Marinette said before punching a branch down to the ground. Once the brown wood falls to the ground, Marinette sighs

"What about Adrien?" Tikki asked.

"What about him?" Marinette asked as she stretches her arms out.

"Shouldn't you let him in on your plan? I mean, we finally have someone who has our back."

"Adrien is the son of billionaire, and his side job is being famous. I am doing him this favor by not asking him to take down Hawkmoth."

"Adrien is part of this as much as you are." Tikki told the blue haired girl. Marinette sighed before she started to crack her knuckles. "Besides, I think he's woken to his power."

"I hardly doubt that." Said, making the dot on Tikki head glow a bright shade of pink. The kwami stared for a few minutes before saying:

"YOU LIKE HIM!" Tikki Shouted, making Marinette trip on her small heel and fall backwards. Tikki words echo'd in Marinette head for a few seconds before the young girl laid her head on the grass.

"If you tell him, I will end you." Marinette responded.

"You'd die with me." Tikki said with a smirk. Marinette rolls her body to the front. She lays on the grass, her face resting on the soft plant, she gently closes her eyes and drifts to sleep.

"Marinette?"

A voice called to her. She opened her eyes to a happy blonde boy with green eyes. She groans as she stretches her body upward so that she was sitting up.

"Hey." She spoke.

"Your so pretty Marinette." Adrien said, making her blush a little at his words. "I wanna fuck you into the ground." He spoke, Marinette eyes widen in fear at what he just said.

"What?" She asked, Adrien grips her shoulders and tried to pull her down to the ground, but couldn't because Marinette was stronger than him.

"Don't hide your feelings away from me Marinette…" Adrien spoke, his bangs began to create a dark shadow that overlapped his eyes. "I know you like me, I know you want to do things to me that would make god weep at his failures."

"Go to hell!" Marinette shouted at the male in front of her. Adrien chuckled at her words before leaning down to her. He presses his lips against Marinette's lips, pressing forward onto her mouth, Marinette grips the desk edge to hold her head in place. When the two separated, Adrien was smiling down at her with a sadistic smile.

"So sad…I wonder what would happen to us when I figure out your secret." Adrien said.

"That will NEVER happen!" Marinette responded in anger. The Adrien on top of her just Chuckled.

"I am eventually going to wake up. And when I do…" Adrien leans his head forward towards Marinette face, making her look straight into Adrien eyes.

"You're the first one I am going after."

*GASP*

Marinette gasped as she rose from her sleeping position. She looks around the room and saw that she was in her classroom. The room was still empty because of lunch, but that was soon to end. Tikki, who was sleeping on her desk, woke up and saw Marinette breaking deeply as she scans her surrounds.

"Oh my gosh, I saw the nightmare!" Tikki said in worry. "I can't believe what I just saw."

"That was old Adrien…" Marinette muttered. "His memories are asleep now…buried along with that monster."

"But for how long?" Tikki asked, the young woman climbs onto her chair and takes a seat. She then reaches for her bookbag and pulls out a Rosa 'Ingrid Bergman' flower. She gently sets the flower on the desk before resting her head next to it.

"You give me comfort." She whispered, the rose slowly changes from a blood red to a soft shade of pink. Giving Marinette a small glimpse of hope.

 _Kikkie: Sorry its short, I am started to regret putting this story up before finishing the other Miraculous story. But, I am having fun still ether way, anyway, thank you again for reading._ _ **Please review!**_


	8. Children Festival!

"FAIR!" Adrien shouted at his father as he enters his father's office. Gabriel, who was drinking coffee at the time, jumped a little in his seat. The older blonde looks up at Adrien before saying:

"I almost spilled my coffee." Gabriel responded. "And what is this about a fair?"

"My school is having a fair to celebrate Children day. I think we should go." Adrien said before taking a seat on his father's desk.

"I have more important things to do for my Saturday mornings." Gabriel told his son. Adrien crosses his arms as he glared daggers at his father. Gabriel just ignored his sons stare until Adrien did something that truly annoyed him…He started to make puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine we will go, but I will only stay for short time." Gabriel told his son, making Adrien glare at him.

"Yet you are willing to spend an hour at Dr. Phende?"

"That reminds me, had any recent flashbacks?" His father asked.

"No." Adrien lied, he did have a flashback and a revelation on his field trip. But he decided it was best not to tell his father about it, especially Plagg. Who currently was sitting down on Gabriel head making funny faces.

"I see, well I will prepare us a ride. Go eat some breakfeast or get money somewhere." Gabriel said, making his son walk out of his study. Once in his room, Adrien looks over to Plagg and smiled.

"I am so excited!" Adrien said. "I haven't been to a celebration in years!"

"I haven't been to one ether!" Plagg told his master. "Will there be cheese?"

"Probably." Adrien said as he walks over to his closet to pick something out. A blue button up shirt snatched his eyes. The blonde boy reaches out to grab it, only to stop when he felt a wave of pain go through his head. But this time, it wasn't like the others. It was short, and there was no headache or flashback. Plagg, who also felt the pain, looks around the room in a panic.

"What was that?" Adrien asked in worry.

"A broken, akuma." Plagg said. "But it's gone now."

"Akuma?" Adrien asked, Plagg flies around the room for a while before looking back at the blonde.

"It was probably nothing. Just some bad vibes, get dress." Plagg ordered the blonde. Adrien does as the cat looking creature ordered and gotten dressed. He wore a white shirt with a blue button up shirt over it with black pants. He combs his hair back, trying to look professional, while at the same time look handsome.

"Oooh, trying to impress Marinette?" Plagg asked.

"You know it." Adrien said, not noticing his father by his bedroom door. Gabriel was staring at the boy uncomfortably.

"Who are you talking to?" Gabriel asked, making Adrien jump a little.

"Uh…myself! I am just giving myself a pep-talk!" Adrien said as he turns and looks at his father. "It really helps with self-esteem."

"Three years of training and that's the best excuse you can up with?" Plagg asked his master, Adrien ignored his words as he walks over to his father. The two were driven by Gabriel personal driver Gorilla, why people called him Gorilla, I don't know. When they got to the school and left the car, they were greeted by students dressed in maid costumes. Adrien laughs as the young girls started to flirt with his father, he looked so disturbed by this. He walks through the area with a smile on his face. Bright colors filled the area as many kids ran around playing and doing fun stuff with their friends and family. There were many kids here, then again it was a celebration to honor children, so it was not a shock to see most of the festival goers to be children. Also the kids got to play games and go on rides for free, compare to everyone 12 and older.

"Yo! Adrien!" Nino called, Adrien walks over to Nino. Nino was on stage with a giant DJ like machine that Adrien could not name in front of him. On top of the machine was a laptop with various songs on, possible his own work.

"Hey Nino, nice music." Adrien said with a smile on his face.

"I got position for you, the dancers we hired didn't show up for their gig. How would you like to dance on stage while the train happens?"

"Train?"

"Yea, it's when everyone gets into two lines, in the middle people start to dance as they walked down the runway."

"Wouldn't it be a run way then?"

"Nope, I call it the train and it will remain the train. You in or out?"

"Out man, my dad's here. He's probably get pissed knowing I am doing a gig without getting paid." Adrien said. "Where's Mari?"

"She's with Alya kissing booth. Booth next to the cotton candy machine." The DJ said, making Adrien smile. The young blonde jumps off the stage, in search of the booth he saw his father talking to the mayor.

"Ugh…" was the sound the blonde boy made when he past the two adults, he didn't like the mayor that much and he always had a negative feeling about him that made him sick.

"KISSES!"

Alya shouted, gaining Adrien attention. He looks over to Alya and saw she and Marinette, both dressed up in pink dressed with bows in their hairs. The two were holding up signs, Alya read "kisses" while Marinette held up the prices. Without hesitation, Adrien walks over to the two girls with a smile on his face.

"Hello ladies!" Adrien said with a smirk. Marinette rolled her eyes before staring at the blonde.

"I am not one of the kissing girls Adrien."

"Are you serious!?"

"Nope, and it sucks because she would make us major cash." Alya said. eyes wonder to Marinette sign, the prices was funny to him.

50 cents: peck on the lips

1 dollar: 15 second kiss

3 dollar: 30 second kiss

5 dollar: 45 second kiss

10 dollars: one minute kiss

30 dollars: minute french kiss

"You got approved for this?" Adrien asked in shocked.

"Yep! We made nearly a thousand last year. But Marinette was part of the stand!"

"I don't like kissing random boys. I only did it that one time because someone decided to put my name on the list without my permission. Ugh, worst experience ever!" Marinette said in annoyance. "But Marcia and Angelica are the main girls, why don't you give them a whack."

"I rather give you a wack." Adrien thought to himself before sticking his hand into his pocket. He pulls out a wallet. He opens the inside to reveal a HUGE amount of money in his wallet. Alya gasped at the large amount of money in his wallet.

"Oh my god, how much do you have!?" Alya asked.

"About a thousand, and I will give half to Marinette if she gives me-OW!" Adrien screamed at Marinette smacking his forehead with the poster. She then throws the poster to the ground before walking away.

"Wow, you are really dumb." Plagg muttered as he watches his master moan in pain.

"Mari wait! We need the money!" Alya shouted at her friend.

"I am not prostitute!" Marinette shouted back.

"But we can leave home earlier!" Alya shouted. Marinette stopped in her track. She turns her head a bit to look over at the two. Sighing, she turns her body around and look at Adrien.

"Fine, you have half an hour." Marinette said.

"What!?" Adrien growled. "I deserve more!"

"GIRL!" Alya growled.

"Were going into a private room where you can do whatever you want with me." Marinette said with a smirk on her face. Adrien ears perks up at her words.

"I'm game!" Adrien said before handing the money to Alya. Marinette takes Adrien by the hand then leads him inside the empty school. Dragging him to a class room, she takes a seat on top of a desk. Adrien smiles before removing his bag, he takes a seat next to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulls her small body close before pressing his lips against her in a heated kiss. His right hand slowly makes its way up her skirt. When she felt his fingers wrapping around the fabric of her panties she slapped him across the face.

"ONLY KISSING!" Marinette shouted.

"Alright you didn't have to hurt me!" Adrien growled back.

"Sorry..." Marinette said in a low voice. "You want to continue?"

"No, I think the mood died when your slapped me." Adrien said as he looks down to his feet. Marinette looks down as well as she nods her head.

"I am sorry, I just feel that we need to wait." Marinette said, making Adrien's ears perk up again.

"Wait?" Adrien asked.

"Oh yea, you don't rember your promise. Never mind." Marinette said.

"Could you tell me what I promised?"

"No, you told that you may lose your memeoires. And if that happens, I have to let you figure things out on your own." Marinette said.

"Ugh, that was stupid of me!" Adrien growled. "By the way, I have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"When I was getting molested by that guy, I started to have flashbacks to the other kids. They kept telling me not to leave them, to stay with them. Do you remeber that?"

"No, I don't." Marinette responded. Adrien nods his head.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud scream was heard from the hallway. The two teens jumped from their seat then ran out the door of their classroom to see three small kids running away from what appeared to be a dog. A very large human size dog with three heads and a large mouth of needle like teeth. Marinette eyes widen in fear as Tikki flew over her head.

"Its an Akuma beast!" Tikki shouted.

"A what!?" Adrien asked.

"Not now, Tikki!" Marinette shouted. The pink creature nods its head before glowing a bright shining pink color. Adrien watches in amaze as this adorable pink creature just transformed into a pink chainsaw that was half the size of Marinette. Without a second to waste, Marinette charges at the creature chasing the kids. In a quick swoop, she throws her body to the ground, sliding on her stomach past the kids, she quickly gets to her feet before swing her chainsaw blade the the three headed dog. Adrien and the kids watch in amaze as the now dead creature begins to fade into nothingness. Once dead, Tikki returned back to her normal form and Marinette looks at the kids.

"Are you alright!? Are you hurt!?" Marinette asked.

"My mom and sister is outside!" A boy with a blue cap shouted. "Those things are everywhere!"

"Oh shit!" Tikki shouted.

"Wait, what?" Plagg asked confusedly.

"You three go in this class and stay quite!" Marinette ordered the kids. Adrien watches them hide underneath a desk before following Marinette to the front doors of the school. When they opened the doors, both of them stared agap at what they saw. The Akuma beast were EVERYWHERE! And they were grabbing children left and right as if they were pray. Huge birds amonst the sky grabbing children and slying off with them, as dogs dragged them away from their parents. The sky was grey and producing thunder at this horror scene. Many of the kids were running into cars, trying to escape the terror as their parents protected them. Other's ran into the bounce house and hid in stalls. The adults couldn't see what was happening so the cops didnt know what to but grab kids. There was even one cop holding onto a child that was trying to be pulled by a bird. Both Tikki and Plague stared wide eyes, their big pupils shrank to the size of dots as their mouth became as wide as a ping-ball paddle. They looked at each other before saying:

"Oh no."

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Been a while, sorry about that. I needed to figure out what I was going to do with this story. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. There are possible mistakes in there I am sorry. Please review and have a lovely day!**_


	9. Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Nior!

"Oh my god." Adrien said before he begins to hyperventilate. "I remember those things, they tried to kill me!"

"What are they doing here!?" Tikki shouted in fear. Before any of them could answer, a stand went flying their way. Marinette pushes the blonde back inside the school to get out the way before the thing could smash their bodies. Marinette looks down to the ground and saw a bunch of mask and jackets lying on the ground. Without a second thought, she grabs the ladybug mask that matched dress. She quickly throws the mini Kimono dress over body.

"We are so screwed!" Plagg shouted.

"ALL THREE OF YOU SHUT UP!" Marinette shouted before grabbing Tikki. She squeeze her Kwami a bit before the creature transformed into M9 pink gun. "We need kill off as many of those things as possible!"

"How!?" Adrien asked. Marinette left eye twicthes in anger as she points to her gun.

"Your Kwami exist so that you can fight those things! Remember Adrien!?" Marinette shouted before running into the chaos that was happening before them. The blonde watches in amaze as the blue haired girl begins to fire pink butterflies at the flying creature. She kills off the one that an officer was holding onto to. Making the child fall into the man's hand.

"How am I suppose to fight!? Those things aren't human!" Adrien asked.

"But you fought those things before!" Plagg shouted as his head turns towards a black mask with green eye shadow around the eye holes.

"I have?" Adrien asked.

"Okay, right now is not the time for a flashback moment." Plagg said. "Look, just think of a weapon and I will turn into it."

"You can do that?" Adrien asked in shock.

"I can do a lot of things!" Plagg said. "Now concentrate!"

"Okay!" Adrien said before closing his eyes. In his mind he picture a Katana he seen in anime all the time. He then opens his eyes to see Plagg making strange faces before glowing a bright neon green color. The color then transform from a ball into a stick. Adrien grabs the neon flouting stick, when his fingers touched the magic, the green disappeared, reviling a Katana sword, with a green handle and a blade blade. The blonde male smiles ear to ear as he swings the blade around. He looks to the ground and saw the mask Plagg was looking at earlier. He picks up the mask then plasted on his face. He then steps on a huge black jacket. Adrien picks it up and examines it, noticing it looked a lot like Neo's Jacket from the Matrix, the young man throws the Jacket on.

"I look good." Adrien said with a smirk on his face.

"Uh kid!" Plagg spoke in his head. "Kids are getting kidnapped!"

"Right!" Adrien said before charging at an Akuma beast that was about to attack a crying child in the middle of the choas. Before the dog could bite into the kid, Adrien blade slices its snot off its face, then his head off his body. When the creature fell down, Adrien grabbed the kid and took the children into the school building. For a while now Adrien was destroying every dog creature near and throwing the kids into the school building. Marinette was attacking the a large flying creature, swinging her chainsaw in the air, trying to keep it away from the inflatable house were many of the children were.

"Fuck off!" Marinette shouted, but the creature did not stop trying to get inside the bouncy house where the children were. It swings its huge black claws at the blue haired girl. She ducks from its attack, causing it to hit the bouncy house. The air inside the play house begins to leak, shrinking the house in the process. In panic the kids stayed insides as the plastic begins to fall on them. The flying creature attacking Marinette swoops down and grabs the house, pulling it from the ground. Marinette gasp before grabbing the bouncing house, trying to pull the large thing to the ground. But the creature was much stronger. It was able to lift her body up in the process, so she grabs a hold of a rope attached to the ground. Her body is yanked into the air as her holds onto the bounce house. Adrien, who just destroyed another dog, saw Marinette slowly being pulled up from the ground. The kids inside scream in terror, they were all on top of the net part of the bounce house. Staring down at the ground in worriment. Adrien, without thinking, runs over to the net part and slashes it open. All the kids inside begin fall down, and right before they hit impact, Adrien made Plagg turn into a trampoline. All the kids bounce on the creature before falling to the ground and running away. Marinette lets go of the house before chuckling at the stupid bird flying into the air with an empty house.

When Marinette landed on the ground, she looks around the area to see no Akuma beast anywhere. They were all gone, and the grey sky with strong wind was also gone, leaving only the blue sky. Everyone started to look around the area as they notice something was gone. The kids Adrien threw inside was began to run out to their parents for safety. As everyone in area regains themselves, Marinette couldn't help but to say:

"What the hell was that!?" Marinette asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Adrien muttered. "By the way, I am so loving the mini dress."

"Same goes for you, Neo Cat." Marinette said in a chuckle.

"HEY YOU!"

A voice shouted at the two. They turn their heads and saw three cops pointing their guns at the two. Marinette and Adrien raise their hands in the air.

"Hi?" Marinette asked in fear.

"Don't move!" A cop shouted.

"Were not." Marinette said.

"WAIT!" A kid shouted. A little boy runs up to the two, no bigger than their knee's, the little boy puts his small arms up trying to protect the two. "They saved me from a crazy dog!"

"Kid get away from them!"

"But their heroes!" A little girl shouted before running next to the kid. It wasn't long till many kids ran in front of the two, trying to protect the heroes that just saved them. The adults in the area agreed and begin to cause a fuss over the officer that were pointing their guns at the teenagers.

"Officer they saved our kids lifes!" A woman shouted. "Let them go!"

"Yea! They did a better job saving them then you did!" A man shouted.

"Put the guns down!" Another parents shouted. The voice of angry cheers started to floud the area. Annoying the cops for a while before they lowered their guns down to the two kids. Marinette sighed as she puts her hands on her hips. Adrien was smiling ear to ear.

"My daughter!" A woman shouted, Marinette looks to the side and saw a woman shouting at the Mayor. "My daughter just flew into the air! Where is she!?"

"Oh no." Marinette muttered.

"Shit." Adrien growled. "We were too late."

"At least we saved some of them." Marinette replied.

"What's your name!?" A kid asked.

"Oh it...uh..." Marinette was lost for words. She didnt want to say her real name, at the same time she didnt want to be in here. Adrien was trying to think of a name as well. The last thing he needed was for his popularity to rise. In the corner of his eye was a black cat with big green neon eyes. It was staring at a ladybug flying over its nose, just watching it. Not even trying to attack it of anything. The young man smiles ear to ear before shouting out:

"I am Chat Nior!" Adrien, or now Chat, shouted. "And this beautiful lady is my partner, Miraculous Ladybug!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Marinette, now Ladybug, growled.

"So cool..." A little girl said as she stared up at Ladybug. "I wanna be just like you when I grow up!"

"She's so cute!" Tikki said with a smile on her face.

"Its time for us to leave." Marinette growled. Tikki turns into a mini helicopter that creature a strong gust of wind. Marinette grabs the end of Tikki helicopter, as her body begins to lift from the ground, she grabs Adrien collar. Everyone watches in amaze as the two fly into the air and then flew away. Tikki lands them behind the school before transforming back into a adorable creature. Her body then flies into the back of Marinette shirt to rest. Once there, Marinette hand smacks against the back of Adrien head.

"Have you lost your marbles!?" Marinette growled.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"Oh I am That Nior!" Marinette growled.

" ** _CHAT_** Nior." Adrien hissed. "And what is the big idea? We just saved a bunch of kids!"

"And afterwards we should have run and aviod the public eye! Not shout out to them like a bunch of morons!" Marinette growled. "And what if our classmates recognized us? What if they reported us? What if the people that owned the _Mold_ have police working for them!?"

"Are you paranoid?" Adrien asked in worry.

"We were kidnapped by psycho's and trained to kill! How are you not worried that they can come back at any moment!?" Marinette growled.

"I am worried, I am also happy because I have you to watch my back." Adrien said. His sweet angelic smiled sent goosebumps up her spine. A small blush appears on her face as she looks to a wall, trying to avoid his beautiful angelic face.

"Nothing bad will happen, remember were wearing mask." Adrien said before removing his mask. "Besides, by tomorrow, no one will even remember a thing."

"I hope your right." Marinette said, she then pulls her the dress she threw on off her body before walking away from the blonde. Adrien smiles as he does the same and follows not to far behind.

* * *

(The next day, at school)

"Oh my god." Adrien said as he stared at the billions of pictures of he and Marinette fighting the Akuma beast. Well, Ladybug and Chat Nior pictures. They were everywhere, and people were talking to about them. He even saw his picture being admire by some girls, well his Chat Nior pictures, not his normal everyday modeling picture.

"Ooooh, Marinette is going to be pissed." Plagg said with a smile on his face.

"Shut up." Adrien muttered. He makes his way to class where He saw Nino and Alya talking, Marinette is no where to be seen. Nino notices the blonde in the corner of his eyes.

"What's up man!" Nino shouted when he turned his head to look at him. "Were you here yesterday?"

"Of course! We talked?" Adrien reminded his friend.

"Yea but did you stay to see the action that happened?" Nino said. "Alya got it all on tape!"

"Really?" Adrien asked.

"Yep, I posted on the web! 18 MILLION VIEWS AS OF THIS MORNING!" The girl with the glasses shouted as she jumps up and down. "I nearly lost my mind!"

"Yea, and you should see the website she made."

"Website?" Adrien asked.

"I call it, the Ladyblog! Its decade to Ladybug for saving my siblings." Alya said. "She looked so petty, and how she swinged that chainsaw was amazing. I wonder why it didnt get on Camera."

"Did you say Chainsaw?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, she was wielding a Chainsaw, the cat guy was using a Katana." Alya said. "My gosh she looked so hot, like a video game character."

"Wait, you saw the Kitana?" Adrien asked in shock. Plagg, who was hiding behind Adrien head, flew up right in front of her face. But she didnt recate to his prescences. The creature waves his arms, made silly faces, even burped in her face, but nothing! So, he trurned his body into a pen and landed right in front og her. Alya eyes goes to her desk.

"Where did this come from?" Alya asked. Nino looks down at her desk. All he saw was a black pen.

"A pen?" Nino asked.

"They can see Plagg too?" Adrien thought.

"ADRIE-KINS!"

Chloe's voice rang as she enters the class. Black tears, or running eyeliner, was falling from her cheeks as she runs up to Adrien. In her hand was a picture of the game that Adrien had to work on. She presses her body against Adrien's, staining his white jacket in the process.

"Hey Chloe, what's wrong?" Adrien asked.

"THIS!" Chloe shouted before she pushed a DVD cover in Adrien hands. He looks at the cover to see Marinette and him on the cover in a dancing pose instead of he and Chloe. He looks in the back and saw Chloe there alone while another pose of he and Marinette were on the side along with other students.

"the camera must have been rolling when she was helping me." Adrien thought.

"This is so unfair!" Chloe shouted. "The BOY doesn't deserve to be on the cover, I should!"

"Boy? Are you talking about Adrien." Nino asked.

"No, I am talking about- CHLEO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Alya shouted on the top of her lungs. Making stupids around her look at her with shocked eyes.

"What is she talk about?" Adrien asked.

"Nothing, she is talking nonsense!" Alya growled.

"Nonsense my ass!" Chloe growled.

"Chloe I swear to god, you better keep your mouth shout!" Alya growled.

"Or what, what can you or HE do?" Chloe shouted. Right on cue Marinette comes walking through the door. She looked mad as usual.

"Adrien, can I talk to you in private?" Marinette asked the blonde male. He was about to walk towards her but was stopped when Chloe grabbed him by his arm.

"Ugh, what do you want!?" Chloe growled.

"To talk to Adrien." Marinette growled back at her. "I am in no mood to talk to you Chloe."

"And I am in no mood to see a _man_ walking around in women clothes! Act like your _gender_ you weirdo!" Chloe growled. Marinette's eyes widen in fear at her words. She looked at her classmates and notices that almost everyone was staring at her with question marks over their heads.

"Chloe that is enough!" Alya growled.

"I agree!" Adrien hissed. He yanks his arm out of her grasp, then walks towards Marinette. "Getting upset because you didnt get to appear on a cover of a game, how stupid of you!"

"Cover of a what?" Marinette asked.

"Cover of a game!" Adrien said. He hands Marinette the DVD cover and saw that she and Adrien were on the cover instead of Chloe.

"Oh my god..." Marinette whimpered. "Oh god, I need to talk to them, I can't be on the cover!"

"Why, you look great!" Adrien said.

"I just can't!" Marinette said.

"Why not?" Adrien asked.

"Because _HE'S_ scares that people will find out!" Chloe growled.

"Chloe shut up!" Adrien hissed.

"Why!?" Chloe shouted, she stomped her feet to the ground. She then opens her mouth to say: "Why does Martin get all the good things!? As if men haven't taken everything from us women! You should be ashamed of yourself Martin!"

"Ugh, do not play the feminist card you anti-woman nazi!" Alya growled. But no one seem to have heard her words. Everyone eyes were glued on Marinette.

"Martin?" Adrien asked in confusion. Marinette hand was currently glue to her mouth as her tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

"That's his real name!" Chloe growled. "Marinette was born a man! But he walks around acting like a strong woman! With fake boobs and fake voice, its disgusting!"

"That's not true, Marinette a girl!" A boy from their class said in shock.

"No HE'S not! He's a boy! And I demand that HE dresses like his gender, stop using female facilities and stop taking spaces for females!" Chloe shouted. Marinette eyes widen to the size of plates as her body slowly moves towards the door. When close, she pushes her way out the exit.

"MARINETTE!" Adrien shouted. Chasing her through the door, leaving Chloe standing there with her mouth a gape.

* * *

 **Kikkie: Everything will be explained in the next chapter, but until then, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


	10. Training?

_Kikkie: I am so happy to back on this story! I am getting so much insperation for my writing! And speaking of writing, I just joined Friction Press! There is a link in my profile if you want to check out the first chapter of my own personal work called the **Special Witch**. Future warming, there is a lot of cursing in that story. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

Adrien follows the young lady literally staright to her house. Marinette was to embaressed to stay in school for the day, and Adrien wanted answer. Plus, Adrien wasn't normal so we all knew he could keep up with Marinette. When she got home, she ran past her parents and went straight up to her room. Adrien follows her into the bakery but was stopped by a large man with brown hair.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I am looking for my friend." Adrien responded. "I think she came in here, did you see a girl with blue hair?"

"Our daughter?" The woman with blue hair asked. "Wait, do I know you? You look very familiar."

"Oh, you must be Marinette parents! I am Adrien, she and I are friends."

"Do you know why she came running into the Bakery crying?" The blue haired woman asked.

"Someone accused her of being a boy, but that can't be true. Marinette is a girl." Adrien responded. The two adults looked at the boy for a few second before the big male said:

"I think you should go back to school son." He said. "Thank you for checking on Marinette, but this is something best left to her."

"But I am her-boyfriend!" A voice spoke. All three heads turn and see's Marinette standing at the doorway that led upstairs to her home. On her face was a weak smile.

"Yo-you have a boyfriend!?" Her father studdered.

"Yes, we've only been dating for a short while, so I didn't tell you guys." Marinette said. She walks over to Adrien, once close, she plants a kiss on Adrien lips, trying to look as though everything was okay. Adrien, who was dazed by her kissed, was in his own little world of romance to notice her parents glaring at the two.

"I am going to take Adrien back to my room for bit, is that okay?" Marinette asked.

"Leave your door unlocked, no kissing and no sex." Her mother responded. Marinette nods her head before leading Adrien to her room. Once inside, Adrien eyes widen at the amount of pink in her room.

"Pink lover much." Adrien jokes, only to get a punch to the face by the blue haired girl.

"Are you fucking insane!? Now my parents know who you are!" Marinette growled. "Ugh, why didnt you just leave me alone. Now my parents know who you are!"

"Sorry, I was just worried about you...and I also have question." Adrien said.

"Yes Adrien, I was born a boy." Marinette responded.

"I will love you still!" Adrien said, making Marinette stared down at him weirdly.

"Wait, what?" Marinette asked.

"I will still love you! Although I am not a fan of being topped."

"Adrien, I have a vagina." Marinette growled.

"I am confused." Adrien responded. Marinette nods her head before taking a seat at the chair near her desk. Adrien sits down on her pink covered bed. Tikki was eating a cookie on her desk while Plagg was snuggling himself against her pillow, enjoying the softness.

"Okay, where do I start..." Marinette asked herself. She lifts her top up, reviling multiple tiny dots on her abdomen, breast, and some that lead lower.

"What are those?" Adrien asked.

"Injection." Marinette said. "When I came to the Mold, I was a boy. But after being injected into with something weird, my body started to change. Me and a few other kids were in jected with this weird purple serum. I was the only one that didnt get sick in the end."

"What do you mean?"

"Adrien, I was there since I was 9, you came when you were ten." Marinette explained. "Before you came, everyone was a boy."

"But I saw girls there!"

"The injections." Marinette said.

"That would actually make sense." Plagg said.

"Yep!" Tikki responded. "Since girl mature at an early age, its hard to break them. But boys stay childish for a long time, making it easy to break them."

"But, why were they turning you into girl?" Adrien asked

"I wish I knew." Marinette responded. "Something about the serum I was injected with."

"Are you...100 percent a girl?"

"I have periods, and I can produce eggs." Marinette growled. "Yes, I am a girl and it sucks!"

"Well, if it makes you any happy, your very pretty." Adrien said with a blush on his face. "Girlfriend."

"Girl...Oh!" Marinette face turns a deep shade of red. "Were not going to date after this."

"To late!" Adrien said with a smile on his face. I demand one kiss everyday and for us to pass notes in class."

"Your an idiot." Marinette joked. "But, if dating you pisses Chloe off, then I am game!"

"Great, I ask one thing in exchange though." Adrien said. "Can I see your vagina."

"Why?" Marinette asked normally, she didn't seem faze by the question.

"Well...just making sure your 100 percent a girl." Adrien said.

"No!" Marinette said. "Take my word for it! And lets go to school, I need some sort of hours today."

"What about Chloe?"

"I can handle her, today just an off day for me." Marinette said with a small hint of shame to her voice.

"Sure." Adrien said. He stands up from his seat on her bed but stops midway to grasp his head in pain. He falls to the ground as he growls in pain. His eyes open to a new surrounding, he was no longer in Marinette pink themed room, no, he was in a fancy vintage room with Victorian furniture. He looks down to see that he was laying on a kind size bed with a weird gothic bed post design. Adrien stands up from the bed and looks at himself in a near by mirror, only to gasp at the image he saw before him. He was wearing a long sleeved white dress with blue roses at the bottom. On his legs were white stockings and blue Mary-jane sandals. On his head was a a white boater hat with a blue sash that matched his shoes and roses on his dress.

"What am I wearing?" Adrien asked himself.

"ADRIEN! MARKO! DANIEL! ISTAR! RAYMON!"

A list of boys names were called out. Without hesitation, Adrien walks towards the voice he heard. He grabs the knob to the door he was currently in and pushed it forward. His eyes widen to the size of plates at the sight before him. Gold everywhere, golden hall ways, golden walls, gold everywhere! A tall red haired boy with freckles came walking towards Adrien. Even though he was wearing a brown dress that reached to his knee's Adrien knew he was a boy. When the two made eye contact, the male bowed to Adrien before grabbing his head and kissing it.

"Morning princess!" He spoke before walking away from the blonde male. A small blush appeared on Adrien face before he followed the boy into another room with a bunch of kids dressed up in dresses of all sorts. And in the corner of the room was a girl...or boy in a pink dress playing with a rabbit. Adrien was about to approach Marinette, but was stopped when a tall man in a black suit came walking into the room in anger.

"Get in the pack you spoiled brat!" The man shouted at Adrien. The young man does as told and runs into the back of kids, ignoring their words. Once seated, the tall man begins to speak:

"Rumor has it that your little game killed off Mrs. Harry." The man spoke.

"Harry?" Adrien thought. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Who ever was the little shit that killed the teacher, come out now!" The man shouted. All the kids looked around to see who would stand up, but no one did. Adrien eyes move over to Marinette, she was staring at her feet with sadden eyes. The tall man just made a HUFF sound.

"You will pay dearly young lady! Joshia! I need your assitance in the nersury office!" The tall man shouted. Once he leaves the room many of the kids stood up from their seats and begins to leave the room. Adrien runs over to Marinette and takes a seat next to her, once everyone is gone, he looks at her amd smiles.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Did you...bury Mrs. Harry?" Marinette asked, making Adrien look at her funny.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Did you bury her? Last night after you and the others killed her." Marinette said.

"I killed her?" Adrien asked in shock.

"You stabbed her repeatedly in the head." Marinette said. "Remember, she was going to turn you into a girl like me, so you stabbed her."

"I killed her?" Adrien asked. Before Marinette could responded, the world around Adrien begins to change like as if you were to change a TV channel. Adriens eyes widen again when he stood up. The world around him begins to appear again, but this time, it was completely different. He looks around the new room, he was in a surgery room of some sort. And right next to him...was him. Laying on the bed, his wrist and wrist restrained to the sides of the bed. The blonde boy before Adrien was only wearing a pair of white, blood stained pants. The pre-teen was moving his body voilently against the bed, trying to break free from his restrains.

"What am I watching?" Adrien asked himself.

"Your memories." Plagg respond. Adrien turns his head to the side and gasped at the floating creature next to his face.

"How am I watching myself in a third-person view?" Adrien asked. "And how are you here!?"

"I come and go as I please." Plagg said.

"Is this going to be a common issue with you?"

"Possible." Plagg said. Just then a large woman with a chainsaw came walking into the room. The mere sight of this lady made both Adrien and young Adrien gasp. She walks right through the older adrien, as if he were a ghost.

"She can't see me!?" Adrien shouted.

"Because your watching a memory." Plagg said. "Can't say the same for the memory you though."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Memory Adrien shouted at the woman. Adrien watches in horror as memory Adrien moves his body more and more.

"Oh dear, you keep moving, bed will fall." The woman said, she sounded like she had an accent, but Adrien could not put his tongue on what it was.

"GO AWAY!" Memory Adrien shouted in anger.

"Just cut little ti, that is all." The lady said.

"I am not becoming a girl!"

"But you be like your friend, Mari."

"Marinette a girl because you people pumped her with that stupid serum that doesn't work on me!" Memory Adrien shouted. His small hand was slowly squeezing its way out of the harness that kept his hand restrained. He moves his hand slowly, trying to look like he was restrained full than almost escaping.

"This hurt only a second." The lady said. He chainsaw blade was slowly lowering its way to Adrien pants. In an act of panic, he threw his body to the side with a strong will, forcing his body to fall down to the ground. The lady giggles at the small boy's attempts to get away. Not realizing that Adrien hand was now free from its restrains.

"Oh silly boy, you no get away from Mrs. Harry." The woman said as she moves the bed back up to its original place. When she was close to his face, Memory Adrien rammed a metal object against her eyes. Adrien gasped in horror as the woman falls down to the ground, screaming in pain. Memory Adrien undoes his restrained, once free, he jumps down to see the woman crawling towards her chainsaw. Only for memory Adrien to pick it up and hold it above her head. A sadistic smile on his face, he threw the chainsaw to the other side of the room. He climbs onto Harry's back, pressing his hands to the back of her head, he forces her to slowly press her face against the ground. Making the metal object in her eye go deeper and deeper.

"Feel that?" Memory Adrien asked. "That's the feeling of all the little penises you decided to cut...OFF!" He shouted before pressing his full weight onto the head. Making her head fall forward, her body goes limp as memory Adrien giggles to himself.

"Sorry, I thought it wouldn't hurt a little." Memory Adrien said with a smirk on his face. Adrien stared wide eyed at what he say. The room around him begins to fade to black until he was in a black area. He falls to his knee's as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"I killed another person." Adrien said.

"You killed a couple of other people." Plagg said.

"Why?" Adrien asked.

"Because you were being trained."

"What?"

"You don't remember? They were training you to kill off something." Plagg said. "I don't know what it was, but it was something big I remember that much." Plag said. Adrien looks down the gorund with a worried expression on his face.

"Training...what am I?"

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Oh dear, Adrien remembering stuff. Anyway, I will not be here for a while so next update may be up next month...maybe. Thank you for reading, please review and have a nice day!**_


	11. Marinette is sick!

"Skipping classes are we?" Dr. Phende asked Adrien. The young man and his father were right back in the office of his therapist discussing his bad behavior in class.

"I...uh..." Adrien started but he could not find the right words to finish his sentence.

"Maybe you going to school was a bad thing." Dr. Phende said, making Adrien growl a little at him.

"NO!" Adrien shouted. "Come on, I am finally getting out the house!"

"Yes but your causing trouble! Especially with that girl, Chloe tells me you and that blue haired girl are doing stuff."

"We are not drugs or crime if that's what you are trying to say."

"Then what are you two doing?" Dr. Phende asked.

"Well...we just hang." Adrien said with a small blush on his face.

"Hang out? Is there something more to it Adrien?" Dr. Phende asked.

"Well, were...very close." Adrien said.

"How close?" The doctor asked.

"Close as in we see eye to eye on a lot of things." Adrien said. "Anyway, dad, I would appreciate it a lot if you didn't take me out of school."

"I'll think about it." Gabriel growled.

"I would also like if we could stop coming to Dr. Phende."

"No." Gabriel responded. Adrien sighed before standing up from his seat, he walks over towards Phende window and begins to stare out of the building. The day went on as usual, Adrien and his father left Dr. Phende office with no results, as usual, then headed over to Marinette's family bakery to eat something. Once done with their meals, the two blonde leave the restaurant and head to Gabriel office building. Adrien normally never did this, but he decided to do it today to annoy his father and also steal a VIP pass for Marinette since she was a designer herself. He then called the blue haired girl to come in after convincing one of his father's drivers to go get her. Once she was at the building, Adrien dragged her into her father's empty office.

"Wow." Marinette said as she examines Gabriel office. It was a large room filled Gothic Victorian room with a chandler and two large tables at the corner of the room. Marinette stared amazed at the wonders of his riches.

"Tell me about it! Hey look, ladybug print!" Adrien said as he practically latches his body at the fabric. Marinette stared for a few seconds before getting the hint.

"I am not making us costumes."

"Wow, your good at guessing." Adrien said.

"Were trained in that." Marinette said.

"Come on Marinette, don't you want to be a hero again and fight crime and stuff!" Adrien said with a small glint of passion in his eyes.

"Were not the justice league, besides I rather stay out of the public eye for a while." Marinette said. "Especially since _**Dronie**_ is in town."

"Who?" Adrien asked.

"Dronie, the guy who was responsible for our collection in the prison we were trapped in. He's in Paris."

"How do you know that?" Adrien asked.

"He came by my bakery two days ago."

"Explains why you've been on edge lately." Adrien thought.

"Why don't we investigate him?" The blonde male asked.

"Or we can avoid him all together." Marinette said. "Besides, I have more important things to attend to."

"Like what?"

"Trying to remove my face from that dance game. Apparently the camera was still rolling when we were dancing. I feel so embarrassed!" Marinette growled. "Is there a bathroom in here?"

"To the left, behind the star light painting." Adrien said. Marinette walked over to the painting and pushed it gently to reviel a door. Her eyes widen a bit before opening the door fully, she then walks in and closes it behind her. Adrien takes a seat on his father desk and pulls out his cell phone to see if anything had happen in Paris. And it did! Three kids had gone missing since the children festival, all ages nine and born in the month of March. Adrien looks to the ground for a second before shaking his head.

"It can't be them." Adrien said to himself, not noticing the red head that just walked into the room with two of his friends with him. Adrien looked in front of him and saw Nathaniel walking into into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Adrien!" Nathan shouted.

"Nathan!" Adrien said, forcing a smile on his face before jumping off the desk to hug the red head. When he embraced the young man, he made a sour expression before separating from him. The red haired male looks around the room before asking:

"Where is your dad, he promise me a new hat."

"Measuring his models for his designs." Adrien responded. A second later Marinette comes back into the room. Her face was flush red and her eyes were blood shot. Adrien walks over to Marinette, placing a hand on her elbow, he examines her face.

"Marinette, what's wrong!?" Adrien asked.

"Nothing..." Marinette moaned. "I just need to go home and sleep. Can we get a Taxi or something?"

"S-sure!" Adrien said. But before he could reached the door, Nathan stepped in front of the two. He had a big smile on his face as he stared at the blue haired girl that was holding Adrien hand.

"Oh, and who is this angel from above." Nathan asked.

"Your worst Nightmare if you don't move aside." Marinette growled.

"Oh! I love a woman with a sharp tongue!" Nathan said.

"I am serious, your going to regret not moving." Marinette growled.

"Nathan, she is sick!" Adrien growled.

"Give her to me, I will fix her up, just like I did with Annabell." Nathan said, making Adrien soft green eyes turn dark.

"Nathan, now is not the time to- ** _BURLERP_**!" Adrien was cutting off when Marinette released green liquids onto Nathan thousand dollar, fashion design jeans made just for him. Adrien tries his best not to laugh as Marinette leans towards him, giving him a sign to hold her. Nathan growls as he watches Adrien pick the girl up bridal style, and then carry her out the room.

"What a woman..."

* * *

(The next day in class)

"A day of remembrance…" The teacher spoke. Adrien eyes stared at the board as everyone in his class room stood up from his seat. It took him a few seconds to get the clue, he stood up from his seat for a while before everyone sat down. The teacher pulls up a picture of a young man that looked oddly familiar to Adrien.

"Samuel Clyde, one of the 48 children found dead a couple of years ago." The teacher said. Adrien turns his head a bit to look back at Marinette. The young woman shakes her head as she points to the board. Ever since the office, she has been looking bad. Today she wore a lot of make up so no one could notice her pale sick skin. But Adrien saw right through it, he knew something was wrong, and he was going to figure it out. "He was an American student studying abroad here in Paris, only to be kidnapped at such a young age. When he was found, it was reviled that he was pregnant."

"A pregnant male?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, his body was a scientific breakthrough, the problem was, no one could figure out why. He was born a boy, no (word), no nothing. So today we are going to talk about the reproductive system of a man and a woman." The teacher said. Nino nudges Adrien shoulder, making the blonde male look back at the kid.

"I could only image what happen to those kids." Nino said. "They must have been tortured."

"They probably went through worse." Adrien muttered back in a sad tone of voice. "I can ONLY imagine."

"Ngh…" Marinette moaned. Adrien turns his head a little to look back at Marinette. The young woman was gripping her forehead while biting her bottom lip. She closes her eyes and begins breathe heavily, as if she was hyperventilating.

"Mari, you okay girl?" Alya asked.

"I…I am fine." Marinette moaned. Alya looks around the class and saw that everyone was staring at Marinette weirdly, as if they were preparing for something to weird to happen. Alya leans close to her friends ear to ask:

"Are you having another episode?" Alya asked. Marinette nods her head as her breathing becomes faster. Her eyes begin to turn red as tears falls down her cheeks. Adrien, in a split second without thinking, stood up from his seat and kneeled next to Marinette. He leans towards her ear and whispered:

"Are you having a flash back?" Adrien asked. But Marinette didn't even look at him, her eyes closed and pressed her head against the table. She begins to mutter words that sound like tongue twisted words to anyone around her, bit to Adrien…he knew what she was saying:

 _Samuel was a mermaid_

 _Samuel was pregnant_

 _Samuel screamed_

 _He begged_

 _He fought_

 _He lost…_

Marinette moaned in pain before standing up from her seat. The teacher and Adrien watched in curiosity as she walks out the classroom. The teacher looks over to Alya and gave her a signal to follow Marinette. The girl grabs her things and follows her friend. Adrien does the same, well, not with the teachers permission. Alya drags her to the nurse's office, only to growl when she saw a sign on the door that read:

 **OUT TO LUNCH**

 **BACK IN 40 MINUTES**

"You must be fucking me!?" Alya growled. She gently sets Marinette on the ground before looking over to Adrien. The blue haired goes into a crouching position, with her feet holding her head up. "Look, I am going to the office to get the nurse. You stay here and watch her."

"Okay." Adrien responded. He watched the girl in yellow turn the corner of the hall. Once gone, Adrien gets to his knee's and tries to talk to Marinette. "What's wrong?"

"Samuel...Samuel...Samuel..." Marinette moaned.

"Yes, he might have been one of the 94 kids." Adrien said.

"Sammy?" Marinette moaned. She looks up from the ground, her eyes move stright to the ceiling. She stared at a Florence light for a few seconds. Her face stained with black eyeliner and foundation. Even though she was physically here, her mind wasn't, and Adrien saw this. Her eyes, they were as if she was in another world.

"SAMUEL!"

She screamed in her horror, making Adrien fall backwards to the ground from his sitting position. Marinette stood from the ground and tries to run, but falls in the process and continues to the scream her head off as if there was a monster in front of her. Plagg, who was sleeping in Adrien pants pocket, flies in front of Adrien.

"WE NEED TO KNOCK HER OUT." Plagg shouted.

"Knock her out!? Are you insane!?

"She is trapped in a memory! And from her screams, it doesn't seem like its a good one!" Plagg growled. "We have to knock her out!"

"FINE!" Adrien growled. He grabbed Plagg with a firm grip, imagining a baton ( ** _because apparently its not a staff_** ). Plagg turns into a silver metal baton. Without a second thought, Adrien stands behind Marinette, raising his baton to her then thrust it down to her head. Knocking the blue haired girl out in one blow, but not strong enough to kill her. Her eyes slowly close as she falls ground. Adrien gasped, not because of Marinette, but because of his own pain. The surge of pain he felt when a memory was coming started to build up inside his mind. Forcing him to fall to the ground next to Marinette. His eyes close as the pain becomes stronger, forcing his vision to go. But before everything faded to black...he heard something...a laugh...a laugh that he never thought he would hear again. With the last of his strength, he turned his already to the ground head a little to the lfet to see who was laughing. And he was right. He gritted his teeth and moaned one last word before giving into the darkness:

"Hawkmoth."

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Been a while, and I am so sorry. Thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!**_


End file.
